Hello Orange
by Dragoness of the Moon
Summary: Ruby finds a little girl and tries to get her home. Who does this little girl belong to and how exactly will this chance encounter with a two year old change the course of Remnant? Also what the hell is Qrow doing on Professor Ozpin's desk! This is a Rosewick fic with some mild Clockwork on the side. T only because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**So this is totally not the sequel to 'Summer's Bedtime Stories' so if that is what you are looking for I am so sorry but i have been a terribly distracted human being and have only just started that story. I promise it will at least be up by the begining of September. I work a lot, Im sorry!**

 **If you are here to read a Rosewick fic then YAY! you are in the right place, if not you might want to leave. Tumblr has a Rosewick week being hosted this week and I just couldn't help myself. This is like one of the only straight ships I have for Ruby and I love it!... I am Rosewick Trash! It's really more of an implied Rosewick as well so there is nothing slashy here. I will post more Rosewick as the week goes on so stay tuned if you are interested!**

 **Hello Orange**

"Ruby, why do you have a baby in your arms?" Leave it to Weiss to address the Goliath in the room. Ruby looked around their dorm awkwardly, why had she come back here, of all places? She knew her teammates would freak out! It wasn't exactly normal for a student to just show up one day with a small child in their arms.

Ruby suddenly decided holding the baby, well small toddler really, against her chest was too uncomfortable and moved her to her hip. For a brief moment she recalled her mother holding her in a similar fashion as she baked cookies so many years ago.

"Uh, well you see I was walking around the fountains outside just trying to get some air after that really hard test Professor Oobleck gave us and I decided to sit on the bench and just close my eyes. Next thing I knew this little girl walked up to me and pulled on my skirts trying to get my attention!" Yang, Weiss and Blake all stared at her from their respective beds as if she had grown a second head. Ruby wasn't sure what else to say, so in her typical nervousness she kept rambling, "She's really cute! Look at her red hair! She also has the greenest eyes I've ever seen! She-"

"Uh Ruby, are you sure you didn't just accidentally kidnap her?" Yang asked trying not to sound rude.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused.

"Well was anyone else around? Did they seem to be looking for her? Did she seem lost? Did you even ask her if she was lost?"

"I'm not stupid Yang! I sat on that bench with her for over an hour waiting for someone to show up! I tried talking to her but she barely speaks. She told me her name is Marigold and she is almost two, but she doesn't know where she lives and she doesn't know her parents real names." Ruby said the last bit quietly as Marigold's eyes widened at her tone.

Yang looked mildly embarrassed at her accusation, Weiss seemed to be thinking on what to do and Blake looked almost angry, if not maybe somewhat confused.

"I'm up for any suggestions guys!" Ruby said as they remained quiet and Ruby remained standing in their doorway, still holding the toddler on her hip. Marigold started to play with Ruby's hair.

"We should call the police."

"We should ask Headmaster Ozpin."

Yang and Weiss said simultaneously, Blake remained strangely silent. Ruby sighed, she was already thinking about both those ideas. Her team made no move to help her or even move, she quickly realized she was on her own with this particular mission.

"I'll go find Professor Ozpin." Ruby sighed, she turned in a huff and left her dorm, her three teammates were left staring at the empty doorway.

As she walked she contemplated the girl in her arms, she really was very cute.

"So Marigold, you told me Daddy was at work, do you have any other family? Grandma and Grandpa? Aunt and Uncle? I have an Uncle Qrow, he's the best." Marigold seemed to momentarily brighten, Ruby was suddenly hopeful! If she could just get a name!

"Aunty Neo! Ruby can take me to Aunty Neo!" Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. Turning her head almost comically slow she looked into Marigold's green eyes and was suddenly afraid.

"Wh-what did you say?" Ruby hoped and prayed that she had heard wrong but the more she looked at the girl, the more she saw it… but it just couldn't be, could it?

"Aunty Neo! She likes pink! She has funny hair! She taught me to sign because she doesn't talk." Marigold explained completely oblivious to Ruby's sudden mood swing.

Ruby could only gape at the poor girl. This adorable girl was Roman Torchwick's, Roman Torchwick had a daughter… No, NO! There's no way! Ruby screamed in her head that it was just a strange and crazy coincidence.

"Marigold, what does your Daddy look like?" Marigold seemed to think for a moment putting her hand to her chin.

"Well Daddy has orange hair like me, and green eyes too, but his are always so sad." Marigold seemed upset that her Daddy could be sad and not tell her why.

"Anything else? What does he wear?" Please don't say-

"He has a funny hat and he always wears his favorite white jacket!" Damn…

No wonder Blake was so quiet and seemed so angry, this was the child of their archenemy! Blake could probably smell him all over her!

Ruby realized she'd been standing in the hallway for a good five minutes now. Not even warning poor Marigold, she activated her semblance and ran as fast as she could to Professor Ozpin's office. Thankfully for Professor Goodwitch she had just stepped out of Ozpin's elevator as Ruby raced inside of it, the sheer force scattering all of Goodwitch's papers across the floor. Glynda wasn't even sure what hit her until she heard a muffled 'Sorry Professor' and a trail of red rose petals began to settle on the ground. Glynda had half a mind to stop the elevator and bring Ruby back down but thought better of it knowing Ruby was one of Ozpin's favorite students. She'd let it slide, for now.

The elevator ride up was too slow for Ruby's taste, it left her trapped wondering what they would be able to do. Thankfully Marigold didn't seem upset about the faster then sound ride getting there and was still playing with Ruby's hair. If Marigold really was Roman Torchwick's daughter, and she definitely looked like she was, Ruby couldn't just take her to the police. They'd try to lure Torchwick in using Marigold as bait, then put her in an orphanage if they succeed. She might not like Roman Torchwick but his daughter didn't deserve to suffer for his crimes. What could Professor Ozpin do? It's not like he had Torchwick on speed dial. She couldn't just run into the streets shouting his name, hoping he would answer either.

All too soon the elevator doors opened up revealing a sight Ruby never thought she'd see… or have the ability to unsee…

"AAuckkk!" Ruby screeched as she quickly used her free hand to cover Marigold's eyes. Ruby stomped into Ozpin's office as the two men in front of her jumped apart from her scream. Like Ruby, they couldn't do much else but stare at the sight before them.

"Uncle Qrow! Since when are you banging Professor Ozpin!" Ruby shouted still covering Marigold's eyes as the two men tried to make themselves look decent. Qrow seemed to recover the quickest but responded rather stupidly.

"Since when did you have a kid!" Ruby glared at her Uncle, even Ozpin seemed to be glaring at him. Seeing that they both had their shirts back on Ruby took her hand off of Marigold's eyes.

"The child is obviously not her's Qrow." Ruby glanced at her Headmaster, glad that he could at least see sense but a small part of her was trying not to laugh at how disheveled he still looked.

"Ya Uncle Qrow, meet my two year old that just magically appeared! Seriously? And you two couldn't have gone anywhere else for that? Literally anyone could have walked in!"

Ruby didn't really care that they were seeing each other, she just didn't want to be the one seeing that much of them. Ruby noticed that a weird sort of smile crossed both men's faces.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked starting to get angry. Thankfully Ozpin seemed to notice.

"I apologize for our, uh unorthodox display Ms. Rose. I cannot speak for Qrow but I recall a similar incident almost fourteen years ago where your mother walked in on us as well, with you on her hip. Let's just say this is a very funny case of deja vu." Ozpin smiled fondly. Qrow coughed, a far off look in his eyes.

"Anyway kiddo, sorry I snapped at you but, uh who's the girl?" Qrow asked looking as if he was holding back tears. That snapped Ruby back to reality, she knew Qrow had loved her mother, he just never did anything about it and Ruby couldn't stand to see him upset.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin, Uncle Qrow, this is Marigold. Marigold say hello." Ruby turned the girl to face the two men she trusted most in this world. Marigold, ever the quiet child smiled and gave a shy little wave. Ozpin couldn't help but smile and wave back at the girl.

"Ms. Rose, may I ask how you came to… procure Miss Marigold?"

"I found her in the courtyard by the fountains. I was trying to relax and she just walked up to me. I waited for over an hour to see if someone would come running up claiming her but nobody came. I can't take her to the police so I came to see if you had any ideas."

"Why not take her to the authorities? I'm sure someone has filed a missing child report." Qrow said his arm crossed over his chest.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Qrow knew something was up here he just couldn't place it.

"Isn't it obvious Qrow?" Ozpin asked him already seeing the truth.

"She's Roman Torchwick's daughter." Ruby said barely above a whisper.

Qrow flinched staring at the innocent and oblivious little girl on his niece's hip. The room stayed quiet except for the tiny babbling of Marigold now playing with the clasps of Ruby's hood. After several minutes of standing and staring Ozpin finally spoke up.

"I assume you realize what you have to do Ms. Rose?"

"I can't just run around the seedier parts of downtown Vale with a baby on my hip!" Ruby all but shouted. She knew that it was her only option but it wasn't safe! How could she possible fight with a baby in one hand and her scythe in the other? Was she supposed to just walk up to Torchwick, if she could even find him, and say 'Hey here's your kid! Have a nice night!'?

"Maybe not on your hip, but perhaps on your back?" Ozpin suggested as if this was completely normal.

"What?" Again Ruby shouted, Qrow remained almost paralyzed.

"Summer Rose used to carry you on her back, in a harness of sorts, when she fought Grimm." Ruby was speechless, but finally Qrow wasn't.

"That's totally different Oz! Summer was a fully trained huntress and only took Ruby on the easier missions. Ruby could be walking into a trap! She would be completely outnumbered if the White Fang showed up. We should just give the kid to the authorities and let them handle it." Qrow said more worried about his niece's safety than anything else.

"No." Ruby growled in a dangerous tone turning both men's heads to face her once again, "I'm not going to give her to the authorities so she can be used as bait or become trapped in the foster system! I won't be responsible for punishing a baby for her father's mistakes." Ruby sighed knowing she wouldn't sleep tonight, "Professor do you have anything I can use to carry her. I'll leave as soon as it's dark tonight." Ruby explained with a confidence she wasn't sure she really had.

Qrow looked ready to argue again but Ozpin silenced him with a hand to his shoulder.

"I'll find something and have it sent to your dorms Ms. Rose. For now I recommend finding something for Miss Marigold and yourself to eat and taking a nap. Please come find me if there are any other issues." Ozpin said in a clear dismissal, Ruby was shocked that he had approved but wouldn't question it. Giving a slight nod to both men she walked back to the elevator hearing Qrow shout just as the doors closed.

Again the elevator was too quiet but she smiled at the girl on her hip. She was amazed Marigold had stayed so quiet, she was obviously easily distracted and felt no need to speak. Marigold reminded her of herself in a small way, quiet and easy to please.

Ruby gave a slight shudder imagining if Marigold had been more like Yang, that was something not even she could handle.

Making her way out of the elevator Ruby was glad Professor Goodwitch was nowhere in sight, she wanted to explain this to as few people as possible. Which begged the question of how to get food? If she went to the cafeteria, everyone would see and she didn't really fancy trying to go into town with a baby anymore then she was going to already have to. That left her dorm room and her teammates…

Already dreading an altercation she made her way back to her dorm as quickly and discreetly as possible. Opening her door she found her team almost exactly as she had left them. Yang was playing on her scroll, Weiss was studying and Blake was engrossed in one of her many books. They all looked up and did double takes at the same time seeing Ruby still had Marigold on her hip. Trying to act like she had everything under control Ruby started giving orders.

"Sorry to ask this but could you guys help me out by getting Marigold and I some food? I found out who her parents are and I'll be taking her home later tonight. I don't want people to ask too many questions so I was just going to hang out here until later. Anyone want to help me change her clothes?" Ruby asked knowing they would scatter.

"I'll go get food!" Yang jumped up and shouted.

"I'll help her!" Weiss said as they both ran out the door, leaving Blake to stare at Ruby again. Ruby wasn't sure what to say as Blake seemed to be analyzing the redhead in her arms.

"Yes Blake I know who she is." Blake's face morphed into one of shock as her ears twitched.

"I'm going out to look for him tonight and give Marigold back."

"Are you crazy! This could all be some elaborate trap! You should just give her to the authorities and let them catch him!" Blake shot out of her bed as she began screaming at Ruby causing Marigold to whimper for the first time and clutch at Ruby's shoulder.

"Blake! Calm down you're scaring her!"

"She should be scared!" Ruby moved Marigold under her cloak hiding her from Blake and clutching her to her chest. She quickly realized the girl had started crying as her blouse became damp.

"Why Blake? She's two years old! Are you really going to punish a two year old for her father's mistakes? How is that fair?"

"Not everything in life is fair Ruby!"

"I know that! I'm giving them a chance! If I gave her to the police she'd end up in the foster system or on the streets whether they catch Torchwick or not! I don't expect him to change but I'm giving him the chance to. Blake, just trust me. If I'm wrong I can still fight my way out and we are right back where we started."

Blake looked at Ruby for a long moment, she saw that Marigold was softly crying into Ruby's chest, clutching her like a lifeline.

Blake sighed, "If things get bad, call me."

Ruby smiled, "I will." Blake glanced around the room,

"So what did you want to change her into?"

"Oh, I didn't actually have a plan for that I was just trying to get Yang and Weiss out of the room, we do need something to eat though." Ruby noticed that Marigold had stopped crying, Ruby gently set her on her own two feet and crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Marigold, sweety, do you need anything?" Marigold glanced around the room, she flinched when she caught Blake's eyes but the fanus smiled trying to reassure her that she was okay. "Ruby, can I go potty?" Both huntresses eyes went wide.

"Of course! Can you go by yourself?" Ruby asked suddenly worried she would also have to find diapers too.

"I can do it. When can we have food? Will Daddy be here soon?" Ruby smiled sadly as Blake winced.

"The food will be here as soon as you go potty. And I'll, we will find your Daddy later tonight, after we eat and take a nap. Does that sound okay?" Marigold nodded and Ruby lead her to the bathroom, making sure she was ok before closing the door.

"Don't get attached Ruby, she'll be gone in a couple of hours." Blake could already tell that Ruby was growing attached to the girl and didn't even notice.

"I know, she's adorable though, guess I never realized I had any maternal instincts! It's even harder to believe that Torchwick of all people has paternal instincts!"

"I know, I wonder who the mom is? Also what is taking Weiss and Yang so long?" Ruby shrugged.

"Marigold, you okay in there?" Just as Ruby asked they heard the toilet flush and the dorm room door swung open. Yang practically barrel rolled into the room carrying several trays of food, Weiss quietly followed gracefully behind her with only one tray and a scowl on her face.

"Alright! I got pizza, tacos, cheese burgers, cookies and three different flavors of ice cream!" Yang cheered and then quickly looked around the room.

"Where's the squirt?" As if answering her question the bathroom door quietly opened as Marigold stepped out.

"Hey kid! What do you want?" Yang asked displaying the trays in her face. Marigold's eyes went wide in awe.

"Yang! None of that is any good for her! Do you want her bouncing off the walls for the next week?" Ruby shouted to her sister as she picked Marigold back up, setting her on her hip again. The three other huntresses in the room were shocked.

"I'm so proud of you Ruby!" shockingly Weiss was the first one to respond, "You are finally growing up! That's why I brought this tray." Weiss explained as she displayed her lone tray in front of Ruby, giving a triumphant glare to Yang who still appeared shocked.

"It's filled with fruits, vegetables and some chicken, all cut up into small pieces so the baby can't choke!"

Further shocking the rest of her team Ruby smiled and thanked Weiss as she grabbed the tray, reaching up to place it on her bed and then quickly used her semblance to shoot herself up into her top bunk, resting Marigold carefully in her lap. Seeing the tray in front of her Marigold reached out grabbing little fistfuls of food and quickly stuffing her face.

Blake looked upon the adorable scene with a contemplative smile on her face but quickly shrugged it off and went back to her bunk to finish her book. Weiss stole the tray of tacos from Yang and went to her own bunk to indulge.

Yang stared at her sister in a mixture of shock and wonder. At that moment she looked exactly like Summer Rose, Yang was positive that Ruby had no idea how attached she was becoming to a baby she had only known a few hours.

Shaking her head Yang wordlessly passed a slice of pizza to Ruby and handed her some chocolate ice cream with a cookie on top. Ruby smiled, quickly devouring the food.

Ruby didn't even remember falling asleep but woke up quickly when Blake gave her arm a light shake. Marigold was cuddled up to her side fast asleep and snoring lightly. Even in sleep the little girl was absolutely adorable.

"You should get going, it's getting dark out." Blake whispered, her statement causing Ruby to glance out the window seeing that the sun had just set and the colors were fading from the sky.

"While you were asleep Professor Ozpin dropped this off." Blake indicated the black baby carrier in her hands, "He also said that if anything happens to call him." Blake said the last part in a more serious tone but still managed to whisper.

Ruby nodded and carefully got out of her bed trying to let Marigold sleep just a little longer. Ruby glanced around the room and gave Blake a questioning glance when she realized that Yang and Weiss had disappeared.

"Weiss said something about studying in the library and Yang went to go work out with Nora." Ruby shrugged at the answer as she quickly got dressed in her usual combat gear placing the baby carrier on and buckling it underneath her gear so it couldn't be ripped off of her easily.

Blake gently scooped Marigold off the bed and carefully placed her in the carrier on Ruby's back, Marigold whimpering slightly.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl, we are going to go find your Daddy. Go back to sleep." Ruby whispered as she adjusted the carrier to the sudden weight.

"Mhh-kay." she mumbled and quickly fell back into her dreams. Blake seeming to read Ruby's mind gently placed her red cloak around Marigold, helping Ruby pin it in its normal place, effectively concealing Marigold in the red hood.

Unable to attach Crescent Rose to her back Ruby simply held Crescent Rose in her compact form. If she didn't know any better Blake would swear that Ruby was simply going hunting.

"Be careful. Call me if you need back up." Blake whispered as Ruby walked out the door giving a nod to her teammate. In a flash of rose petals Ruby disappeared into the night.

She had been wandering downtown Vale for over an hour and Ruby still had no idea where to find Roman Torchwick.

"Are you sure nothing here looks familiar?" Ruby asked for at least the tenth time. Marigold had woken up only fifteen or so minutes prior and was peeking through Ruby's hood trying to see where she was.

"No but I know my house is near some trees because I can see them from my room!" Ruby tried really hard not to sigh at that, there were trees everywhere!

"Oh but Daddy says his work is by the water! He said that's why he comes home smelling like fish sometimes." Ruby face palmed.

"Of course! I'm an idiot!" Marigold laughed as Ruby hit herself in the face. "The docks! That's where I caught your Daddy last time!"

"Like in a net?" Marigold asked confused by the idea of her Daddy being 'caught' like a fish.

"Haha, not quite. But before we hit the docks let's go over some rules okay?" Ruby felt Marigold nod and took that as her signal to continue, "Where we are going could be very dangerous, Ok? So I need you to stay quiet and stay under my hood. I don't want any bad guys to take you or try to hurt you. Can you do that for me?"

"Ruby? Why are there bad people at Daddy's work?" Ruby could tell Marigold was scared, whether for her father or herself she wasn't sure.

"I don't know baby, but I do know that the people your Daddy works with will hurt you if they see you. Are you going to be okay? Or do you want me to take you back to Blake and I can bring your Daddy back tomorrow?"

"No. I want my Daddy now." Ruby didn't even answer she just nodded her head as she used her semblance to take off for the docks.

I just had to fall through the ceiling again! Why can there never be an easy access door to these stupid criminal hideouts? I should have brought Blake with me…

They were surrounded by White Fang, so far Ruby had counted fifteen of them and knew there had to be more around them. She still couldn't see Torchwick but she had a feeling he was nearby.

"I'm not here to fight! I'm just looking for someone." Ruby shouted as the White Fang members circled her, so far none of them had drawn their weapons. Suddenly a figure above them walked out of the shadows.

"And who would that be Little Red?" And it just got better….

"Daddy?" Marigold whispered only loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"Shhh, remember what we talked about?" Marigold went still but remained silent and out of sight.

Unfortunately, for Ruby, Neo was standing by his side and noticed the action, quickly signing something.

Roman was quiet but nodded to Neo.

"Neo here believes you have something under your hood there Little Red, care to share with the class?" Roman smirked watching Ruby's eyes widen.

"Um, can I talk to you alone? Then I'll totally tell you whats under my hood. Or, Hey I'll even talk to Neo alone! I'd just rather not share with the uh, whole class here." Ruby mumbled gesturing to the faunus that surrounded her. She now counted 27 of them.

Roman and Neo looked completely baffled and Ruby quickly realized this was never going to work. They probably think it's a trap

"Or you know what, maybe I'll come back later! I could meet you somewhere else! How's this weekend sound? Uh…" suddenly there was snickering all around her and Ruby realized what the snickers were insinuating. Her face turned a violent shade of red.

"Not what I meant!... This is not at all how I wanted this to go!... What was I thinking!" Ruby was rambling now and Roman seemed to grow bored or maybe just confused.

"You mutts! Rip off her hood!" he shouted at the faunus. Ruby jumped out of the way using Crescent Rose's compact form as a battering ram to get the faunus out of her way.

"You really don't wanna do this Torchwick!" Ruby shouted as she continued to dodge the onslaught of faunus attacking her. She was quickly running out of space as she twisted and turned trying to avoid any contact with her back. She didn't want to kill anyone in front of Marigold but she was running out of options.

"Seriously Torchwick you're going to regret it!" Ruby tried one last time as she dove out of the way. Turning to attack she missed it as another faunus came at her from the side ripping the cross pin off her left shoulder causing her cloak to cascade to the floor pooling around her right side.

All of the faunus seemed to recoil back as they stared shocked at the small child on her back. Several people audibly gasped, none more so than Torchwick himself. Ruby glared up at his shocked face, feeling slightly bad as his eyes darted around the room, realizing how much trouble his daughter was in. She could tell he was completely petrified. Ruby glanced to his right to see that Neo was in a similar state.

"I told you you'd regret it." Ruby mumbled as she stood there waiting to see what would happen next.

"Da-Dadd-"

"Hush baby girl." Ruby reached back behind her and tried to soothe Marigold as best she could, "Don't say anything."

The room remained completely still as the clicking of heels could be heard striding across the concrete floor. A woman clad in a sparkling red dress appeared out of the shadows with a sinister smile on her face.

"My, my, my, who would have thought, the innocent little Rose has a daughter. I must say, I am surprised. Good job, I don't surprise easily little Rose." Ruby instantly disliked the woman but there was a tickling sensation at the back of her mind that said she knew this woman from somewhere.

"I'm just trying to get her home to her father. I didn't plan to fall through the ceiling. Just let us go and I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Ruby knew it was a lost cause as the White Fang members started to close in on her again. The woman smirked.

"I don't think so. Kill them!" Before the woman could finish speaking Ruby had already pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose extending her into her full scythe form.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes!" Ruby shouted hoping Marigold would listen, she didn't need to see what was about to happen.

Without checking to see if she had listened Ruby quickly began cutting through the faunus attacking her. Briefly her mind registered that this was the first time she had ever willingly killed someone, she started to panic at her own actions until she felt the tears soaking into her back. A sudden wave of rage coursed through her and for several minutes she only saw red as more and more faunus tried to attack her.

Coming back to her senses she realized that the last few faunus had backed off and were trying to asses the situation before attacking her again.

"So mommy bear has a protective streak, how cute." The woman in red taunted as she sauntered closer. Ruby chanced a glance at Roman and he was staring at her, his visible eye was so wide it would have been hysterical in any other situation. For a moment she wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

"Guess I have to kill you myself." The woman in red smiled as she walked closer a ball of flames forming in her hands. The last few faunus quietly backed away.

Ruby could sense that this woman was powerful, everyone in the room seemed to fear her, even Roman and Neo. Ruby started to backup sensing that this was a fight she could not win. Looking for a way out Ruby saw Neo frantically signing something at her.

"Marigold, open your eyes and look at Aunty Neo. What is she signing?" Ruby whispered just loud enough for Marigold to hear through her tears.

"V-A-L-E-P-A-R- uh -R-U-N-R-U-N-R-U-N-" Run!

Ruby didn't even look at the woman closing in on her as she fired Crescent Rose into the wall behind her and in a flourish of petals burst through the hole she created running as fast as she could hoping to get far, far away.

Ruby wasn't sure how long she had been running but she quickly realized that she had crossed the entirety of the residential district and was almost all the way back to Beacon. Deciding she was safe enough she pulled out her scroll to check the time and was slightly surprised to find that it was only nine o'clock. She quickly messaged Blake to let her know that she was alive but it was going to be a few more hours.

Not even waiting to see if Blake would reply she pocketed her scroll and at a normal walking pace headed towards the park.

Vale Park, I hope that's what Neo was trying to say.

Thankfully the park was a place Ruby knew very well. Small street lights lit up the walkways through the park giving the darkness a somewhat spooky glow. Any other night Ruby would have thought that the glow was slightly creepy, Yang would probably say something about it being the intro to a perfect horror movie. Tonight however Ruby found the leisurely walk through the darkened park oddly soothing.

Making her way to the swings she gently unclipped the buckles of the baby carrier and carefully slid Marigold out of the carrier and into her arms. Placing the carrier, Crescent Rose and what was left of her tattered cloak on the ground beside her, she gently sat in the swing and began to rock slowly.

Ruby smiled sadly at the little girl in her arms, Marigold's head was resting comfortably across the right side of her chest. Ruby realized that Marigold had fallen asleep shortly after they escaped, the girl was completely exhausted. Humming softly Ruby continued to rock in the swing knowing someone would show up sooner or later.

The night wore on and just as Ruby thought she might fall asleep she sensed that someone was approaching behind her. Marigold must have sensed something too because her eyes fluttered open tickling Ruby's neck.

"Mhh, Ruby?" Marigold mumbled against her chest, still half asleep. Ruby noticed that the presence was closer but had stopped moving.

"Yes?"

"Did I do something bad?" Ruby looked down at the girl with a confused frown.

"Why do you think you did something bad?" Tears instantly began filling the girls eyes.

"Because Daddy didn't do anything when those bad people attacked you! The scary lady said to kill us and Daddy didn't stop her!" Marigold hiccuped between her tears, "Does that mean Daddy doesn't love me anymore?" Marigold sobbed into her chest and Ruby clutched her tighter.

Ruby barely heard the stifled gasp behind her and knew that it had to be Roman.

"No baby that's not it at all." Ruby tilted Marigold's head with her hand forcing the girl to look her in the eyes, "Your Daddy loves you with all his heart, I can promise you that."

"But-"

"No, your Daddy loves you so much he was scared out of his mind." Marigold could only give Ruby a confused frown, "Sometimes when adults get scared they freeze because they don't know what to do. Your Daddy didn't know you were hiding in my cloak and when those people ripped it off he froze because he didn't know what to do anymore. All of those people could have seriously hurt you or they could have used you to hurt your Daddy." Ruby sighed thinking about all of the faunus she had hurt that night. Ruby was mildly surprised Roman hadn't announced himself yet but he was close enough that she could faintly smell his cigars in the air.

"I'm sure I gave your Daddy a slight heart attack when I fought off all those bad guys with you on my back. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing when that lady started getting closer to us. Your Daddy would be very upset if anything ever happened to you, I would be upset too." Ruby wasn't sure what else to say so she waited for Marigold to take it all in. She could see the questions building in her eyes.

"Why does Daddy work with that lady? She was so scary." Ruby recalled the fear she had felt at the amount of power radiating off that woman and gave a slight shudder.

"I know, but that's probably why Daddy works for her, she's too scary."

"I don't want him to work with someone scary. He should work with someone nice, like you." Ruby couldn't help laughing at that, trying to picture Roman Torchwick and Neapolitan working with her team instead of against them. Readjusting her hold on the girl she began to rock the swing again as she imagined what it would look like to fight with Torchwick.

"Now that is something I would pay to see!" Ruby was still smiling at the thought, "You should tell your Daddy that, he might change his mind for you and leave that mean lady behind." Marigold seemed to be thinking hard about something as her eyes roamed over Ruby's face.

"Ruby, that lady thought you were my mommy. You're not my mommy right?" Ruby gave a small chuckle knowing Roman had to have heard her.

"No baby I'm not." Marigold's eyes began to close again, still heavy with exhaustion from their very long night.

Ruby stretched out her hand and patted the seat of the swing next to her signaling the man behind her to come over as his daughter started to fall back asleep.

Barely a second passed and Roman practically fell into the swing beside her just as his daughter's breathing evened out in sleep.

They sat in silence for several minutes as Ruby smiled at the sleeping girl in her lap and Roman starred off at something no one else could see.

"I didn't kidnap her if that's what you're wondering." A sound somewhere between a growl and a laugh escaped the man beside her.

"You are the last person I would accuse of kidnapping Red." Ruby finally lifted her head to look up at the man a small but joking smile on her face as he continued to stare at her as if he'd never seen her before in his life.

"After tonight, if you're still gonna call me 'Red', I get to call you 'Orange'." Ruby barely caught it as his eyes crinkled and a real smile split across his face as he laughed in honest amusement. She wasn't sure if she'd ever heard him laugh in a non condescending way before.

Ruby stared at the man as he continued to laugh and she slowly realized that it was something she would want to hear again.

"Thank you, I needed that." he managed to say as the laughter slowly ebed.

"Honestly Red I don't think we've ever been properly introduced." he reached out his right hand and gently grabbed hers since she was still holding a sleeping Marigold, "Roman Torchwick, master criminal, you can call me Roman." he smiled still gently shaking her hand so as not to wake his daughter. Ruby could only smile back.

"Ruby Rose, Huntress in training… and apparently, really protective babysitter, call me Ruby."

"So, uh, Ruby, how exactly did you even find Marigold?" Roman started to swing his own swing as he let go of Ruby's hand but kept his eyes on her.

"Well, she actually found me. I was sitting outside on a bench by the fountains in Beacon's courtyard when she walked up to me and started pulling on my skirts. I asked her if she was okay and she said she was lost." Ruby stopped suddenly laughing at what the young girl had actually said. Roman gave her a quizzical look but kept swinging.

"Sorry I just realized when I asked her if she was okay she said that she had gotten lost and had been looking for someone she thought her Daddy could trust...I just suddenly found that really funny since at the time I didn't know it was you!" Roman was looking at her rather shocked but still managing to project an aura of calm.

"You had no idea she was even missing did you?"

"Nope." he said popping the 'p', "Quite the stroke seeing her with you. You were right, I think I did stop breathing for a few minutes when you were fighting off those White Fang members…"

"I tried to warn you!"

"Yes well forgive me but last time I checked every time I run into you bullets start flying at me."

"Ugh, I know! How do you think I felt? What would you have prefered? As soon as I knew she was your daughter I couldn't just leave her with the police. I don't exactly have you on speed dial either. Would you rather me run through the streets shouting, 'Roman! Come out, come out wherever you are!'... I figured my best option was to find you and then follow you home. Like I said, I didn't plan on falling through the ceiling, again. Your hideouts should really work on that..."

"Why not leave her with the police?" Roman asked in a small voice that Ruby was too shocked to notice.

"Are you insane?! You didn't even know she was gone! Would you, the master criminal walk into a police station and say 'hey I'm looking for my kid, can you give me a hand?' What was I supposed to tell them? 'Hi, I found Roman Torchwick's daughter, would you like to use her as bait now or later? Should we throw her in an orphanage or leave her on the street?!'" Ruby realized she was shouting and quickly looked down, relieved to see that Marigold was shockingly still asleep. Taking a deep breath she calmly started again.

"I knew that if I took her to the police they'd use her to try to catch you and whether they succeeded or not Marigold would still end up in the foster system or on the streets. I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to at least give you a chance! You-" Ruby froze as Roman practically flew out of his swing and crushed her in an awkward hug.

"Are - are you hugging me?" Roman jumped back as if had been burned and quickly turned around no letting Ruby see as he rubbed his face.

"Sor-"he choked, "Uh, sorry Re- Ruby. Just -" Ruby gave him a sad smile as he finally turned back to look at her. The eire night time lighting of the park cast a strange glow around the redheads face, it was the most vulnerable look she had ever seen.

"No one has ever given you a second chance, have they?" Roman could only shake his head.

"Well consider this your first," Ruby said as she carefully stood up, "I don't hand out third chances easily Roman so don't blow it." She smiled at him in a sad way, almost as if she knew he would blow this chance no matter what she said. Roman could only stare at her.

Smiling down at the girl she would probably never see again, she gave her a gentle squeeze. Gingerly she passed her into his arms.

"I really don't want to make her an orphan if I have to put you in prison."

"Red, it's not that easy. You saw-"

"I know Orange," she gave him a weak smirk, bending over she picked up her cloak and Crescent Rose, leaving the carrier on the ground since, depending on what he did, she would probably never need it again either. "Nothing is ever easy and if no one else is willing to listen to you, find me. Ozpin gave me permission to look for you, ya know. He knew who Marigold was the second he saw her, but he still let me try to find you instead of instantly baiting you." she let it soak in before continuing.

"Marigold has the right idea," he gave her a confused frown, "I'd rather fight with you then against you." she smiled one last time as his face softened.

"This is your only chance Roman, don't waste it." Ruby zipped off in a rush of rose petals before he could even think of how to respond.

He sighed looking down at his little girl, he knew he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her because of his job, or heaven forbid, she ended up on the street because of his stupid job.

Doing the only thing he could Roman fell back into the swings with his baby in his arms as he thought about her future.

Ruby thanked every deity she had ever heard of that she hadn't had class today. After leaving Roman and Marigold in the park she finally got home just before midnight. Yang had been ready to send out an army to find her and only stayed as long as she did because Blake had been in contact with her. Blake hadn't told the rest of their team about the identity of the mystery redhead baby so Ruby had to lie and say that she had been out late talking with the family and they had insisted on buying her dinner. Weiss fell for it immediately, the entire thing forgotten and Yang was still peeved but happy she was ok. Blake had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing but was still glad Ruby was safe. The girls finally went to sleep around one in the morning after Ruby had been thoroughly lectured.

By the time Ruby woke up her entire team had already left to go about their daily routines.

Ruby glared at her scroll, No wonder, it's almost eleven! Utilizing her semblance Ruby quickly dressed and headed towards the cafeteria for a snack. She had barely taken two sips of her strawberry milkshake before her scroll buzzed.

Please come to my office as soon as you are available. -Oz

Ruby almost choked. Oops I forgot to tell him I was safe! Without even thinking Ruby used her semblance and blasted out of the cafeteria towards Professor Ozpin's office. Once again the elevator felt like it was moving at a snail's pace but at least she hadn't accidentally taken out all of Professor Goodwitch's paperwork.

Just as the doors opened up Ruby remembered what she had walked in on last time she had shown up unannounced and quickly covered her eyes as she walked through the elevator door.

"Please tell me you aren't making out with Qrow across the desk again!?" Ruby shouted as she walked into the office with her hands still over her eyes.

She heard, what had to be Ozpin, choke on his coffee as another voice suddenly burst out laughing.

It can't be… her hands instantly fell to her sides as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Hello Red." he smiled at her as he stopped laughing. She smiled so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

"Hello Orange." Ozpin was completely ignored as he started choking again. After he finally caught his breath he couldn't help but watch the raven and the redhead as they stared at each other. Ruby appeared contemplative, probably wondering why he is here...but there is something else… Roman, well Ozpin didn't even need to guess what he was thinking, he was looking at Ruby as if he owed her the world.

All three adults were startled out of their thoughts by the sound of something crashing in the other room.

"Oops…" Ruby laughed at Marigold's tiny voice coming from the other room. Roman had the decency to blush as Ozpin wondered what exactly it was that the toddler could have destroyed.

"I'll, uh, go check on my daughter." Roman pointed in the direction of the noise and quickly walked off. Both Headmaster and future Huntress watched him walk away before looking back towards each other.

"Soooo…." Ruby asked already hoping beyond hope for good news.

"I am sorry to say Miss Rose," Ruby's face fell like a rock and Ozpin was sure she would start crying if he didn't hurry, "That your team's late night escapades have come to an end. Mr. Torchwick has decided to turn his former colleagues in, in exchange for protection for himself and Miss Marigold." Ruby smile was almost blinding.

"I have a favor to ask Miss Rose but first, I must ask, are your feelings towards Mr. Torchwick simply because of his daughter or is it something more?"

Ruby was almost as red as her cloak as she began to stammer out a protest to what Professor Ozpin had been insinuating. He held out a hand signaling her to stop.

"Miss Rose, I am not asking because I disapprove. Think about what you are feeling and be honest with yourself." Ruby nodded.

Closing her eyes she took a breath and tried to concentrate and analyze everything she had ever felt for the man in question and everything she was feeling now.

"I'm honestly not sure...I guess Marigold helped me realize that just because he was the 'bad guy' doesn't mean he's a completely bad person, but I'm not really sure what I'm feeling. At the very least we could be great friends, if there is something more…" Ruby simply shrugged as she opened her eyes to look at the headmaster.

"Thank you Miss Rose, as for-"

"Ruby!" Marigold came streaming out of the other room squealing with her arms in the air as she practically flew into Ruby's arms.

Thankful for the war cry Ruby managed to brace herself just in time as the little girl threw herself at Ruby.

Ruby caught her just under her arms and managed to hoist her into the air spinning around in a circle together, both girls were smiling at each other.

"Mari-gold." Roman stuttered as the sight before him took his breath away. Ruby looked so happy just holding Marigold and Marigold appeared at home in Ruby's arms.

"Miss Rose?" Ozpin finally asked getting all three of his guests attention.

"About that favor?"

"Yes sir?" Ruby stood a little straighter awaiting her orders.

"Look after them?" Ozpin smiled as he indicated the two redheads, Ruby smiled,

"I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I totally screwed up and when I originally uploaded Hello Orange, it was meant to be a one shot. I was so confused about all of your lovely comments when people said they couldn't wait for the next chapter and I realized that when the site yelled at me for entering the capcha wrong it reset all of my settings... So oops. BUT! Because you were all so lovely and excited I decided to write several little slice of life storys to encourage all the emotional feels. So enjoy and if there is any particular slice of life scene you would like to see let me know! This chapter mostly just gets the story going so I hope it doesn't suck but there will be more to follow!**

Ruby couldn't wipe the grin off of her face as she stepped out of the elevator, Roman in tow, with Marigold in his arms.

"So I guess the first order of business is to find you guys a new place to live. Did Ozpin-" Ruby stopped as her scroll buzzed again.

New place of residence, Suite 7 Teacher's Personal Housing building. Keys will be in a white envelope at the door. - Oz

"I swear that man can read minds." Ruby mumbled to herself as she read her text and pocketed her scroll. "So let me rephrase that, let's go check out your new place!"

"That's great and all but how exactly do you want to get there?"

"Walk, like normal people. Why?" Roman shook his head.

"I'm the most wanted man in Vale and you want me to walk across the grounds of Beacon Academy?" Ruby blushed a little as she hadn't thought of that. After the whole incident the night prior she kind of forgot all about what everyone else thought and only saw the real threat as the woman in the red dress.

"Haha, oops sorry, um well I guess we do this my way then ok?" Ruby asked as she came up behind Roman, Marigold still being held in his right arm.

"And what exactly is that?"

"It's best you don't think about it ok?" Ruby didn't give the man time to process as she scooped him up bridal style and used her semblance to quickly fly across campus.

From his office balcony Ozpin could see a red line of rose petals flying across the campus in no discernible pattern other than to dodge the hoards of students, Ozpin sincerely hoped Roman didn't get motion sickness.

* * *

"Ugh … uh…. What just happened?" Roman clutched his head and struggled to stay standing as Ruby practically dropped him in front of the door labeled 7. Thankfully Ruby managed to catch Marigold before Roman could accidentally drop her, the girl was smiling at Ruby as if nothing had happened.

"What do you get sick easily?" Ruby asked as she tore the little envelope off the door and dug out the two keys that were inside.

Roman was now leaning against a wall trying to re-establish his bond with gravity and the laws of physics.

"I feel like I was whipped around in a million directions and then thrown on the ground at the speed of light."

"Actually it was only a little under mach two. So less than fifteen hundred miles per hour." Ruby casually explained as she opened the door and took Marigold inside leaving Roman to find his legs on his own.

"What that's it? You can only go mach two?" Roman chuckled as he stumbled through the doorway and stood a little straighter as he took in the site of the place.

It was a very spacious apartment. The floors were a mixture of beige carpet and stained wood. From the door he could see a full kitchen to the left that opened up into a dining and living room area. There were at least two other rooms connecting to the living room that he assumed lead to the bedrooms. Taking another look around he realized there was a 'backdoor' with a balcony that looked out onto Beacon's courtyard.

"This is actually a really nice place." Roman said to no one in particular.

"It is, remind me to get another key from Ozpin by the way." Ruby said as she sat Marigold down on the kitchen counter and began to check the refrigerator and cupboards for any sign of food.

"There's no food here so do you want to go grocery shopping first or do you want to get your things first?"

"Food first, Marigold and I haven't eaten since last night. Why a third key? I don't think Marigold will really need one just yet." Roman asked as he entered the kitchen where the girls were. He was greeted with matching head tilts of confusion, his mind briefly flashed that if his daughter was going to start copying the huntress he would need to get a camera.

"Neo's not coming?"

"What about Aunty Neo?" the girls chorused.

If Roman hadn't been panicking he would have laughed at how adorable the two of them were without even knowing it.

"Uhmm…" Ruby's eyes hardened.

"You didn't talk to Neo about this?!"

"I'm sorry!" Roman threw his hands up in surrender as his daughter and Red glared at him. "I didn't exactly go home last night so-"

"What did you do after I left you in the park?" Ruby asked confused by where else he would have gone.

"I sat in the swing trying to imagine what Marigold's future would be like and deciding which was the better option for her…I snuck on campus at dawn and went straight to Ozpin's office to tell him everything…."

Ruby would never admit to having tears in her eyes from such a simple sentence.

"So you haven't slept or eaten?" Ruby asked changing the subject.

"No, but I'll be-"

"Going to sleep, Marigold?" Ruby faked asking the girl who was still sitting on the counter, "You wanna go play with some friends of mine for a bit while your Daddy gets some sleep?"

"The girl with all the food?" Marigold's eyes went wide as her stomach gave a small rumble making Ruby laugh.

"Yep! That's Yang, she's my sister, but you are still not eating all that junk. I'll make sure Weiss is the one to handle that." Ruby said the last bit mostly to herself as she scooped the girl up and rested her on her hip, turning to face Roman.

"Why are you still here? Go pick a room and go to sleep!" Ruby made her way out of the kitchen Roman following behind her trying to protest.

"Don't make me knock you out!" Ruby said as she reached for the front door.

"Seriously Red, I'm fine, let's just get my stuff. I can-"

"Seriously Orange, Sleep!" Ruby said as she set Marigold down by the door and gracelessly picked Roman up bridal style again.

"Hey put me down! Red! Ruby! Seriously!" Roman whined kicking and screaming, as he was carried to the closest bedroom and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed.

"Sleep Orange! We'll be back in a couple hours," Ruby turned for the door, "By the way what's your address?"

"What makes you think I won't just leave the second you walk out?" Roman tested, crossing his arms as he stayed seated on the bed in challenge.

"Where would you go without getting caught?" his frown deepened, "Also you look like crap so you obviously need the sleep." Roman sighed dramatically.

"Fine, 15th and Golden, it's the Carnation building, top floor. Key code is 8675." Ruby smiled as the man caved and finally started to lay down.

"Thank you. Sweet Dreams." Ruby whispered as she closed the door behind her and made her way back to Marigold who was still patiently waiting at the door.

"Alright baby, can you think of a lie to tell my team?" Marigold could only give her a confused frown, "Me either, oh well I'll think of something! Let's go find my team!" Ruby quickly locked the apartment door and zipped off to her own room.

* * *

"Is anyone else having deja vu?" Yang asked as Ruby walked in the door with a baby, the same baby, on her hip again.

"Ruby, I thought you gave the baby back last night? We can't keep her!" Weiss explained as if she was talking to a really slow individual.

Blake starred yet again, but this time it was in true confusion and shock.

"I did but her Dad had to talk to Ozpin about something so I was asked to look after her again.

Not a total lie…. Blake looked to be on the verge of fainting.

"Speaking of Ozpin, he asked us to do him a favor so Blake, you and I are going to run a few errands and Weiss? Yang? You two are going to watch Marigold for the next few hours!"

"WHAT!?" all three girls screamed looking at Ruby as if she had lost her mind.

"Sorry, Ozpin's orders!" Ruby said as she put Marigold down on her own to feet and started to drag Blake out of her bed.

"Why can't we run errands and you two watch the kid?" Yang asked standing up to protest further.

"Because I am faster and Blake and I watched her yesterday. Relax Yang, she's really calm and it's only a few hours." Ruby explained as Marigold walked towards Yang's bunk. "Take her for a walk or something and get her something to eat. Weiss, don't let Yang feed her anything bad! I'm trusting you two to handle this." Ruby said as she finally got Blake to the door.

"Oh, also when you take her to get food can you deliver a meal to the teachers building, room 7? Just knock on the door and leave it there for them to pick up."

"Why?"

"Because Ozpin said so!" Ruby was really getting close to cracking and needed to leave soon.

"No, why can't we-"

"Because they are really sick and might be asleep when you get there so just leave the food!" Ruby shouted startling Weiss and Yang, Blake was still paralyzed in confusion.

"Jeez sis, calm down. We'll do it."

"Thanks, we gotta go, Marigold you behave ok?" Ruby didn't wait for a response as she bolted down the hallway carrying Blake.

Yang and Weiss looked at each other and then down at the redhead who was currently pulling on the bed sheets.

"So uh, Marigold? What do you want to do today?" Yang asked and the little girls stomach growled.

"Eat food."

"Alright Weiss! You're in charge!" Yang smirked as Weiss rolled her eyes and carefully picked the girl up as if she would break, or potentially ruin her dress, Yang wasn't really sure which.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Ruby! What the heck is going on? Why is Marigold back? What happened to Torchwick?!" Blake screamed just seconds after Ruby dropped her in front of a building in downtown Vale.

"Well after I talked with Roman last night he decided to turn himself in." Ruby explained as she looked at the door to make sure she had the right building and walked straight in leaving Blake to blink at the spot she had just left.

Quickly running after her leader Blake made it to the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"What do you mean he turned himself in? Do you have custody of Marigold now? What-"

"What?! No! Roman told Ozpin everything, he's giving Ozpin information on what his boss, or former boss, is planning. In return he wanted us to protect him and Marigold, so we are getting their stuff." Blake seemed to think a moment until the elevator doors opened back up.

"How do you know it isn't a trap?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you and traps? Ozpin trusts him and right now, so do I. If he betrays us now we literally have everything he values in our hands. Right now he's the one trying to trust us not to throw him in jail and leave Marigold in an orphanage. Just have a little faith Blake, maybe things are finally looking up?"

Ruby stepped up to the door and entered in the key code, they heard several tumblers click and the door slowly opened.

Blake and Ruby were both shocked by how modest the man lived. The furniture wasn't exactly cheap but nothing was coated in diamonds or gold like they secretly thought it would be, considering all the stuff he stole. There was a red leather couch in the middle of the room that had a small coffee table in front of it. Behind the couch were two steps that lead to a kitchen, there were several hand drawn pictures covering the fridge, which made sense since there were crayons all over the floor. To their left just past the couch was a hallway that lead to at least two rooms because there were three doors.

"So, where do you think we should start?" Ruby asked.

"Well, where is he staying?"

"The teachers housing, Yang and Weiss are delivering food to him, that's why I told them not to open the door." Blake rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face.

"So they don't need furniture unless Marigold still sleeps in a crib." Ruby blinked, she hadn't even considered that.

"Well I guess we should actually look around instead of standing awkwardly in the doorway then."

Ruby and Blake stuck together as they searched the apartment. There wasn't a whole lot of food in the kitchen and the lone bathroom only carried the bare necessities. Opening the first bedroom door they found the room to be pink with paintings of ice cream cones all over the walls, making both girls laugh.

"This has to be Marigold's room."

"Unless it's Neo's!" Ruby laughed.

The next door was a closet, Ruby was super thankful for her speed when they opened the door and all kinds of stuff suddenly fell out crashing across the floor.

Wordlessly ignoring the mess they just created the girls moved to the last door to finally find Roman's room.

Finally seeing the room Ruby blushed.

"What's wrong with you?" Blake asks seeing her leaders face tinge red.

"I just realized they'll both need clothes."

"So? We knew that already didn't we? That's why we are here." Blake said confused.

"I know but...we have to actually, you know look through his clothes." Ruby's blush grew darker and Blake could only laugh at her.

"Are you telling me you are afraid of men's underwear?" Blake was laughing and Ruby was beyond embarrassed.

"No! I just never thought I'd be...you know...it's Roman Torchwick! Did you ever imagine yourself digging through his laundry?!" Blakes laughter quickly died and she began sporting a blush of her own.

"Um...why don't we start with Marigold's things first?" Blake asked trying to push that image out of her head.

"Great idea!" Ruby cheered not even trying to hide the fact that she was suddenly very embarrassed about having to dig threw Roman Torchwick's clothes. Going back to the pink room and ignoring the mess from the closet for now, they realized there were two twin beds in the room.

They shrugged at each other and split off, Blake taking the bed and dresser on the right, Ruby the bed and dresser on the left.

"AAAhhhh!" Ruby screamed as she slammed the drawer she had just opened shut making Blake flinch. "This is why I didn't want to go through Roman's clothes!" Ruby's face was red as she stomped over to Blake's side of the room. Blake shook her head in exasperation but smiled.

"Ruby, what are we going to put all of this in?" they both frowned.

"Let me check the junk pile."

Ruby hadn't even left the room for ten seconds when Blake heard something crash.

"Ruby? You-" Blake's world went black before she could even get to her feet.

* * *

Back at Beacon,

"Yang! What did you give her? She wasn't like this yesterday!" Weiss screeched as the once calm toddler was suddenly running around the cafeteria squealing like some sort of incredibly high pitched bird.

"I only snuck her seven gummy bears and three cookies! I didn't think she'd react like this! Ruby practically lives off sugar!" Yang tried to defend herself as the little girl started throwing bread rolls at everyone.

"And you wonder why Ruby's semblance is speed!?" The two teammates could only stare in horror as the girl single-handedly destroyed the cafeteria.

* * *

Ruby slowly woke up to the realization that she was blindfolded and tied to a chair with her hands behind her back. To her right she could hear Blake struggling and assumed she was in a similar situation, now if only she could remember how they got into this predicament that would probably help them both out.

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off and Ruby was greeted with the site of Neo holding a knife to her face.

"Neo! What-EEEPP!" Ruby squeaked as the knife got closer to her cheek. Neo began typing on her scroll with her left hand as the right hand continued to hold the knife.

Where is Roman and Marigold? What did you do to them?

"Neo! They are safe they are at Beacon! They- EEEPP!" Once again the knife got closer and Neo appeared even angrier.

You turned him in! You could have at least-

Ruby didn't read any further as she glared at Neo.

"I didn't turn him in! I offered him a second chance! I told him I didn't want to make Marigold an orphan if I had to arrest him if he kept working with that crazy lady in the dress! I left him in the park last night and he came to Beacon of his own free will. Professor Ozpin made a deal with him, information for his and Marigold's safety. I came to get their things." Ruby started as mildly angry and slowly worked her way down to annoyed, mostly for being tied up.

"You are welcome to join him Neo, I thought he would have at least messaged you about it by now." Neo quirked an eyebrow but seemed to be thinking.

Before Ruby could blink Neo had flipped behind her chair and cut both her and Blake free. Blake shot out of her chair like a rocket and removed her blindfold prepared to fight but was surprised when Neo put the knife back in the kitchen.

All three women awkwardly stared at each other for a good few minutes before Ruby finally broke the silence.

"So do you want to join us?" Neo smiled and gave a slight head nod.

"Awesome, this is going to sound weird but, can you pack Roman's things? I really don't feel comfortable going through his stuff, or yours!" Ruby blushed and Neo threw her head back in a silent laugh.

* * *

"Weiss! No Weiss! Speak to me!" Yang cried out dramatically as Weiss got knocked down when a plate full of gravy hit her in the face and started to pour down her white and blue dress. Yang jumped to the ground and held Weiss in her arms.

"Yang?" Weiss asked sounding slightly confused.

"Weiss! I just want you to know, if we die, I'm the one who stole your makeup and and trashed your blue dress."

"What! You told me Cardin did it! I froze him to the side of the building for that!" Weiss grumbled as she looked around the cafeteria as students tried to sneak in and grab food without getting hit by the demonic red haired child hiding behind a pile of chairs.

Two hours later and the girl was still going strong. No one could get close enough to grab her so Weiss and Yang had decided to field off any other students, letting them enter at their own risk. They had hoped that her energy would have passed within the first hour but no such luck so far.

"Yang stop being so dramatic! We aren't going to die because we got hit with a bunch of food!"

"No, but Ruby's gonna kill us both when she finds out." Weiss balked at the thought of her leader coming after her with her scythe.

"We need to think of something quick!" Weiss shouted as she crouched behind one of the overturned tables and tried to catch a glimpse of the girl they were supposed to be watching.

Yang put her hand to her chin thinking, "I've got it!" she snapped and quickly jumped up.

"Hey Marigold! You wanna go to the park?" Yang shouted over the tables. Suddenly the room was silent and Yang braced herself for something to come flying into her face.

Weiss and Yang waited in the eerie silence for the girl to respond.

"That sounds fun!"

Weiss and Yang both simultaneously screamed and shot out of their skin as the little girl magically popped up beside them. Staring at each other with matching looks of horror Yang carefully reached for Marigold and quickly hightailed it out of the cafeteria before Goodwitch could skin them alive.

* * *

"Hey Jaune, why are we delivering pancakes to one of the teachers quarters?" Pyrrha asked as she slowed her step to walk beside him.

"Because Ruby told Yang to do it and Yang's busy so she asked us to do it."

"I understand that, but why are we delivering pancakes? Didn't Ruby say they were sick? Shouldn't we have brought soup or tea or something healthy at the very least?" Pyrrha was mildly concerned for the overall health of this person if all they were going to be fed today was pancakes.

"Nonsense Pyrrha! Pancakes are the healthiest thing in the world! Especially when Ren makes them!" Nora was practically screaming in the otherwise silent hallway as they walked to room 7.

Ren and Jaune both smiled at their redheaded teammates as they set the plate down and walked away. Nora shrugged her shoulders and loudly rapped on the door.

"Don't come out! We know you're sick! Enjoy the pancakes and feel better soon!" Nora skipped away to join the boys as Pyrrha shouted a 'sorry' towards the door and followed her team.

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Neo each had a suitcase in hand as they made their way back towards Beacon. Neo was in disguise, her hair was black and both eyes were brown, Blake was slightly disturbed that Neo could change so easily but didn't say anything.

They had finally made it back to campus when Ruby had an idea.

"Blake, why don't you go check on Yang and Weiss? I'll help Neo get settled and then I'll pick up Marigold so her and I can do some grocery shopping." Ruby could see the relief in Blake's eyes as she put her hand out to take the suitcase Blake had been dragging. Neo and Ruby quickly made their way across campus as Blake disappeared.

Neo and Ruby stared at the giant pile of pancakes in front of door 7, it was taller than both of them! Ruby was mildly afraid that it would fall over if they tried to move it, as carefully as possible they both managed to walk around the pancakes as they entered the apartment. Forgetting about the bags, Ruby grabbed a plate and took several of the pancakes off the top of the pile. Eventually she had six manageable plates of pancakes instead of one giant one. Neo was staring at the pancakes like they might attack her.

"Nora and Ren must have been the ones to deliver food. Pancakes are the only thing Nora eats! Take a plate and enjoy Neo, I'm gonna go find Marigold so we can hit up the store. Any requests? Actually better yet, anything I shouldn't get?"

Neo shrugged her shoulders as she reached for her scroll.

We aren't allergic to anything. Roman hates pickles. I want ice cream. Don't let Marigold get a bunch of sugary things.

Ruby laughed, "Sounds good. I'll be back later!" Ruby zipped out leaving Neo to the bags, Roman was still fast asleep.

* * *

Finding half her team unconscious was not exactly what Ruby had hoped to find when she returned to her dorm.

Blake was sitting with Marigold on her bed telling her a story about Grimm when Ruby walked in. Yang was passed out on the floor snoring loudly and Weiss was on top of her covers but equally out of it. Glancing around the room Ruby realized that there were clothes everywhere and Weiss and Yang were covered in dirt. She shot a questioning look to Blake who shrugged.

"I walked in and they were like this. Marigold was digging through the dressers so I assume she was bored." Marigold looked up as Blake started talking and her eyes lit up at the sight of Ruby.

"Ruby! You're back! Are we going back to Daddy?" Ruby smiled and held out her arms inviting Marigold to hug her as the girl made her way off the bed and into Ruby's arms.

"Not just yet sweety. You and me are going grocery shopping! But I've got a surprise for you when we get back ok?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically from her perch on Ruby's hip.

"Need anything Blake?" Ruby asked as she started to close the door, Blake simply shook her head and pulled out one of her books.

 **So yay! I'm so glad people liked the first part of this story and even wanted more! I started a new job as a nanny recently and I've got kidfics on the brain! Hello Orange is like one of four (I lost count) stories that are Rosewick with kids in some way that I have going on right now. I hope to have some of those posted soon. I am so glad I'm not the only person who likes the cutesy Rosewick stuff! Don't forget if there is a specific slice of life scene you want to see let me know! Next chapter, shopping! Also give me like a week, cause I have finals this week...that I should be working on but instead I'm doing this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Funny enough the shopping scene is actually pretty short. Oh well. I'm just kinda rolling with it right now. I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters after this. Hope you enjoy!**

"So Marigold, what do you want to eat for the week?" Ruby asked as she pushed the girl around the store. Marigold was sitting in the kids seat of the cart looking around at all the food in awe.

"Let's get candy! Aunty Neo always gets ice cream, can I get ice cream too?" Staring at Marigold's bright green eyes as they practically pleaded with her, Ruby almost broke down.

"I don't know, what did you eat with Yang and Weiss today?" Marigold's smile only got wider.

"Ice gave me chicken and apples. The apples were really sweet! We can get apples!" Ruby smiled.

"We can do that."

"Ohh then Ang gave me gummy bears and cookies! Can we get those too?" For Marigold's sake Ruby just barely managed to keep the smile on her face as she mentally prepared the lecture she would give her sister.

"Maybe next time. What do you usually eat with your Daddy?" Ruby asked as she pushed them towards the fresh produce section of the store hoping to find several things Marigold would like.

"Mac and Cheese!" Ruby rolled her eyes, "Noodle soup with vegetables!"

Marigold kept listing foods her father had given her as Ruby wandered the store picking out the fresh options to make them.

"Would you ladies like some fresh strawberries?" Ruby turned as a little old woman in a hairnet and a white apron held out fresh strawberries in little paper cups. The woman chuckled as both Ruby and Marigold ooohhhed at the sight of strawberries and both their eyes went wide. Ruby grabbed the two offered cups and handed one to Marigold.

Marigold squealed in delight and shoved the entire contents of the cup in her mouth, her cheeks puffed out as she chewed and she had the biggest smile on her face. Ruby threw her head back smiling and dug in to her own strawberries, huge smiles on both their faces as they enjoyed the sweet fruits.

"Excuse me dear, may I see your scroll?" The woman asked. Ruby was so excited for the free strawberries she didn't even question it as she handed the woman her scroll.

She quickly snapped several pictures of the girls and Ruby blushed. The woman handed her, her scroll showing Ruby the last picture she took. It was almost like a professional had taken it and Ruby couldn't help but stare.

The usually annoying fluorescent lighting of the market cast a white glow around them as they both smiled brightly at each other. Marigold's eyes were shining and Ruby couldn't help but smile knowing she would treasure this picture.

"Thank you, it's a lovely picture!" Ruby looked at the woman who smiled kindly.

"It's not a problem deary, you and your daughter are absolutely adorable. You should take as many pictures as possible, she'll only be that small for a short while."

"Oh, no she's-" Ruby was cut off as Marigold squealed excitedly.

"They have mangoes! Can we get some? Can you get some please, please, please?" The woman laughed.

"You better get going! Here take some more. Have a good day ladies!" The woman handed Ruby two more cups of strawberries and turned to talk to other customers. Ruby never got the chance to correct her but didn't really care when she turned to see Marigold holding the strawberries over her eyes.

"Look Ruby! I'm a berry eyed monster!" she squealed in delight. The woman was right about one thing though, Ruby definitely needed to take more pictures!

Ruby quickly snapped a picture of Marigold knowing she'd have to show Roman and Neo later.

The two continued their shopping trip without a care in the world enjoying their bonding time even if they were completely unaware of the memories they were making together.

* * *

Neo would never admit to being worried about her best friend but, if she could, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs about how pissed off she was that Roman had completely forgotten about talking to her when making this big of a decision.

Not that she wasn't happy, honestly she was relieved. She had always hated Cinder, but after that witch unknowingly attacked her niece, she was livid.

She spent half the night looking for Roman when he didn't return home. At first she was afraid that Cinder had found Red and killed them both, but as the night wore on she realized that Roman could have easily walked into a trap set up by Little Red. He could have been rotting in a cell or in a ditch and she never would have known!

Building on that anger Neo quietly filled the pitcher she had found in the kitchen with ice. Once it was full she silently turned on the water filling the pitcher to the brim and made her way to the room Roman was still peacefully sleeping in.

Looking down at the man, he seemed peaceful and relaxed. It was the first time since meeting Cinder that she had seen him look so happy. For a brief second she almost felt bad about what she was going to do, almost.

Before she could change her mind Neo quickly tipped the pitcher of ice water over the man's head and jumped back as he flew out of the bed screaming.

Shaking the water from his eyes Roman was barely able to focus on Neo's form as his body shook from the shock.

"N-Neo! W-What t-tt-the heck was that that for!?" Roman's teeth were chattering as he sat on the floor wondering why his best friend had decided to soak him in ice water, while he slept no less.

Neo started furiously typing, to annoyed to take the time to sign.

 **You idiot! I spent half the night looking for you wondering if Cinder had killed Marigold and Red or if Red had arrested you and thrown Marigold in an orphanage! You couldn't just text me so I knew you were alive!? Red was in the apartment with the cat faunus and I thought they were digging for information! I could've killed both of them if Red hadn't explained what happened!**

"I'm sorry! I had a lot on my mind last night! When I found Red at the park Marigold, Marigold was crying…" Roman sighed as all the anger left him, his shoulders dropped and when he looked back at Neo she was shocked to find tears in his eyes,

"Marigold was asking Red why I didn't love her anymore. My own daughter thought I didn't love her anymore Neo! Do you have any idea how that feels?! And Red! Red! She has every reason to hate me, to tell Marigold that I didn't care and what does she do? She defended me! Me, Neo, me! I've shot at her, kicked her across the ground, beaten her and she still defended me!

She made it sound like the decisions I made were all hard choices and that I was doing my best and that's when I realized that I wasn't. Ever since Cinder came into the picture I've been doing whatever is easiest to please her. I haven't done a single thing because I thought it was the right decision for my daughter. What happened to me Neo? When did I become the monster under my own daughter's bed?"

Neo could only stare at Roman as he put his head in his hands and started crying. Not sure what else she could do, Neo joined Roman on the floor, gently rubbing his back in what she hoped was a soothing manner, as they both sat in a puddle of ice water and wondered where it had all gone wrong.

* * *

Neo was sure they had been sitting there for hours, especially if she was going to judge time by how dry Roman suddenly was, but he was still shaking so she didn't want to leave him.

She flinched when she heard the door open and realized Red had to be back with Marigold. Quietly getting up Neo made her way to the kitchen.

"-and then there was this time that Daddy said-" Marigold was innocently babbling on until she caught sight of Neo in the kitchen doorway, "Aunty Neo!" the girl cheered as she dropped the bag of mangoes on the ground and ran towards the petite woman.

Ruby laughed as she picked up the mangoes that were rolling across the ground but quickly became worried when she caught the look Neo was sending her. Ruby raised her brow in question and Neo ticked her head towards Roman's door.

"Marigold? Why don't you help Aunty Neo put the groceries away? You can tell her about everything you did today too!" Ruby said trying to sound excited as she walked over to the room she had dumped Roman in, completely unaware if Marigold had responded or not.

Ruby wasn't too surprised to see the man shaking on the ground but she couldn't help but wonder why he was sitting in a half dried puddle of water.

Taking the crumpled blanket off the bed she wrapped it around herself and dropped to the ground wrapping Roman in the blanket and a side hug trying to be as comforting as possible.

Roman was startled when a blanket was suddenly wrapped around him but was even more shocked when it was Red who put their head on his shoulder and not Neo.

He could only see half her face but she had a small sad smile on her face like she knew what he was feeling. He briefly felt angry that she would assume she knew what he felt but he knew she was only trying to help.

"Breakdown?" Roman sighed, maybe she wasn't too far off, he only nodded.

"You're not a bad dad Roman, you just got involved with the wrong people." Roman whipped his head around to look at her in shock, causing Ruby to sway when her head rest suddenly moved.

"How did you-"

"My dad broke down when my mom died. For over a week he forgot we even existed until my Uncle Qrow found us in the forest being attacked by Grimm. Qrow carried us back home, broke down my dad's door and dragged him into the shower dowsing him in ice water all the while screaming at him about how he already lost Summer, did he really want to lose his daughters?

When my dad finally snapped out of it he didn't even recognize us because we hadn't been cared for on over a week. He broke down even further and suddenly became the most caring, over protective father we could ever have. I don't think he ever actually forgave himself for what happened, or what could have happened. So trust me when I say you aren't a bad dad. You've made a few mistakes sure, but you are trying to fix them. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, give yourself some time, here," Ruby pulled out her scroll showing Roman the picture of his daughter with strawberries for eyes. He stared at it like it was the most precious picture in the world.

"I'll talk to Ozpin and get him to get you a scroll with a better camera, I have a feeling you'll want it." Ruby smiled as Roman continued to stare at the picture when suddenly a message popped up, Ruby glanced over Roman's shoulder to read it.

 _Please come to my office when you find the time. Bring your charges. - Oz_

"I swear he has to be psychic or something!" Ruby laughed rolling her eyes gently taking her scroll from Roman's hands and helped him stand. "You should change clothes, I'll check on Marigold." Ruby wrapped the blanket around him as she walked back to the kitchen, he couldn't help but stare at her wondering how she could be such a kind, forgiving person.

* * *

"Oz, what are you doing? Why are you trusting him?" Qrow asked as he sat on the corner of Ozpin's desk, his flask already at his lips.

"He came to us Qrow, we've been trying to get information on the people who tried to kill Amber for months and he unknowingly gave us everything we needed. We haven't found anything and in less than twenty-four hours your niece managed to make peaceful contact and convert one of Vale's biggest criminals. The best I was hoping for was Ruby surviving first contact. She went above and beyond, managing to pull on the man's heart strings, in more ways than one I believe, without even trying."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wouldn't worry about it just yet." Ozpin gave Qrow a knowing smile and Qrow knew he wouldn't get all the answers just yet.

Qrow gave him his own look, signaling that he wouldn't wait forever.

"Mr. Torchwick is only a pawn in Salem's game and he knows it. He was only given access to certain parts of their plans, he rightfully assumed that his employer doesn't plan on him living long enough to see the rest of her plan unfold. When he came to me he said his only wish was to be around long enough to see his daughter grow up. Perhaps in another world where his daughter did not exist, or your niece failed to contact him, he would have died. The point is, we now have names, we have names and descriptions of the people who attacked Amber. I want you to work with James to capture them within the week. I want-"

"Ugh, seriously? I have to work with the tin man?" Qrow whined from his perch.

"Would you rather I put Ruby in charge of interrogating and exterminating her own classmates?" Ozpin asked already knowing the answer.

"Classmates?! Salem's people are here?! They're students?"

"As far as Mr. Torchwick knew, three of his former co-workers are pretending to be students from Minstral. I spent all morning digging through their files and contacting the headmaster in Haven. If he hadn't given us those names I would have completely missed them. Their paperwork is good, believably simple, they don't seem special at all. From what Mr. Torchwick knew I can assume that Salem's pawns are here to destroy Beacon and get me out of the picture. She knows I'll reincarnate, giving her months, if not years of time to get ahead. I won't allow that to happen. I've grown rather fond of this form," Ozpin said as he put a hand on Qrow's shoulder, "and I'd rather not have to ruin the life of some unknowing child when I have the opportunity to stop it."

Qrow could only shake his head, "We need to tell Ruby the truth Oz, she needs to know what she's getting roped into."

"I planned on telling her this afternoon, you are welcome to join me." Qrow nodded but quickly pulled out his scroll.

* * *

"Hey Red! Where are all my clothes?" Roman shouted from his assigned room as Neo and Ruby changed Marigold into something that wasn't covered in mango guts.

"Don't blame me Orange! Neo grabbed all of your clothes!" Ruby shouted from the other room as she tried to force Marigold into another pair of shoes.

Ruby shot Neo a look and the shorter woman shrugged as she went to see what Roman was grumbling about.

"Ahh! Neo! Can't you knock?" Roman shouted making Ruby chuckle as she finished helping Marigold get dressed. Taking the girls hand they went to see what all the fuss was about.

Ruby was stunned, Roman was digging through the suitcase looking for his clothes and Ruby couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with what he was wearing. He had finally taken off the sopping wet outfit that he had been wearing since the previous night and was now wearing light blue faded blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt.

"Wow, you actually own clothes." Ruby blurted out as she couldn't help but stare. Roman looked over his shoulder towards her and she couldn't help but think that he looked younger, with a start she realized that he probably was younger. His normal outfit was a disguise to begin with, painting him as the master criminal, an older, master criminal.

Ignoring Red, Roman gave a look to Neo, "So where are my other clothes Neo?"

"You mean the clothes that identify you as the most wanted man in Vale?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer, "I told Neo not to pack them. You are trying to hide here remember? Not paint a target on your back." Ruby shrugged as she headed back to the living area to grab her scythe, still holding Marigold's hand, "Besides, you look good dressed as a civilian, less thief-y and more, I don't know, normal? No, Neo? What am I thinking of here? More…" Ruby wasn't even paying attention to the looks on the former criminals faces as she gathered up her stuff.

She completely missed the scarlet blush on Roman's face and the suspicious smirk on Neo's lips.

Not thinking Neo, signed the word 'younger?' to Ruby but then quickly pulled out her scroll. Ruby shook her head.

"No, well yes, he does look younger but that's not the word I'm thinking of, hmm…"

Neo stared at Ruby completely shocked snapping Roman out of his thoughts.

"Wait, you can sign?" Roman asked surprised, not many people understood sign language.

Ruby frowned looking at the surprise on all of their faces, "Yes...Did I forget to mention that?" Ruby asked looking at Neo who only nodded.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Suddenly Ruby was bombarded as Neo frantically signed how exciting it was to have someone to talk to and not need a scroll!

"Hey! You can always talk to me!" Roman said sounding mildly offended.

Neo signed that he was boring and she wanted another woman to talk to about fun things other than complaining about work.

Ruby laughed as Roman pouted and the four of them made their way out the door and towards the headmasters office.

Halfway there Marigold stopped just at the edge of the courtyard.

"Daddy I have to go potty." Roman sighed.

"Can you wait until we get upstairs?" Marigold shook her head.

"It's ok, I'll take her. The class restrooms are right down there." Ruby pointed as she reached for Marigold's hand, they were all shocked when Marigold jerked her hand back.

"No I want Daddy to take me!" Roman looked surprised while Neo and Ruby both had secret smiles on their faces.

"We'll see you two upstairs then! Don't get captured!" Ruby joked knowing they'd be safe enough. Neo shrugged as she followed Ruby, Roman didn't even glance back as he rushed his daughter to the restroom.

* * *

"Hold the elevator please!" Roman cried as he practically ran for the elevator to Ozpin's office

"Drat!" the doors closed just as he got there. Just as Roman was about to turn around and brave the stairs he heard the ping of the elevator and the doors opened back up.

A blonde with a sheepish smile was standing there.

"Sorry! It took me a second to find the right button." Roman sighed in relief as he stepped in with Marigold.

"What floor?"

"The very top, Headmaster Ozpin's office."

"Me too!" the blonde chuckled.

"Daddy can I push the button?" Roman looked guiltily at the blonde and then towards his daughter.

"Not right now sweety, maybe on the way down." The blonde smiled with a knowing look.

"Nonsense, let her push it!" Roman was starting to realize that the blonde was one of those chipper people like Red.

Nonetheless Roman gave the man a grateful, if not slightly embarrassed, smile as he set Marigold down so she could push the button.

That's when it all went horribly wrong.

Taking a tiny step forward both men watched in horror as Marigold tripped over nothing. Her pointer finger just managing to push the right button as she reached out to catch herself, her palm hitting every single button underneath as well.

"Ooops." Marigold looked at her feet shyly as she turned to face her dad and the other man in the elevator.

Roman's hands instantly went to cover his face trying to hide his embarrassment as the elevator started moving up only to stop a few seconds later at the next floor. With one hand on his daughter's shoulder and the other covering his eyes Roman tried to apologize.

"I am so sorry, we'll get off on the next floor and take the stairs." Just as the doors opened for the second floor and Roman prepared to step out the blonde beside him burst out laughing. A hand grabbed his shoulder and practically yanked him back into the elevator allowing the doors to close once more.

Bashful and confused Roman looked over at the blonde who was still laughing.

"Don't worry about it kid, I've got two daughters. They were like that too once." The man kept smiling as he reached out to pat Marigold's head.

Marigold jerked her head back and snapped her teeth at the man almost biting his finger, if it weren't for the fact that the man had faster reflexes than the two year old he would have lost a digit.

Roman's eyes went wide as he pulled Marigold into his arms, "Oh dust I am so sorry!" Roman said looking at the blonde. Lifting Marigold up so she was forced to look directly at him, "Marigold! What has gotten into you today?" The girl's eyes went wide at her father raising his voice to her and she looked like she might cry.

"Bu-but Daddy! You said if a man I didn't know ever tried to touch me I should bite them and run until you could kill them for me." Roman's face instantly went red. Roman opened his mouth to try and explain to her that there was a time and place for everything when he once again felt the blonde put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Daddy is right. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself first, I'm Taiyang, you can call me Tai."

 **Dun, du-dun, dun dun! I don't know why but I felt like this would be a funny direction to go in, so we'll see what happens!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me start by apologizing from the bottum of my heart that it has taken me so long to update! The new semester just started, my mother in-law was visiting and then I went to one of my best friends wedding in Alaska! Now that I'm finally home I'm trying to keep up with school and failing, all s**t hit the fan at work and now I'm doing like 4 different jobs because people suck... ugh... I also wrote and deleted this chapter like 5 times because I didn't like the direction I was going in and changed it, several times... I was trying really hard to keep this story happy, positive and funny so I hope I succeded! Also special thanks to Fangirlpastthelimit for being so excited to see more! I'm sorry you had to wait so long! Also PenguinBandit523 - I love it when a fanfic can brighten my entire day so I am super happy that I could do the same for you!**

 _"Don't worry about it kid, I've got two daughters. They were like that too once." The man kept smiling as he reached out to pat Marigold's head._

 _Marigold jerked her head back and snapped her teeth at the man almost biting his finger, if it weren't for the fact that the man had faster reflexes than the two year old he would have lost a digit._

 _Roman's eyes went wide as he pulled Marigold into his arms, "Oh dust I am so sorry!" Roman said looking at the blonde. Lifting Marigold up so she was forced to look directly at him, "Marigold! What has gotten into you today?" The girl's eyes went wide at her father raising his voice to her and she looked like she might cry._

 _"Bu-but Daddy! You said if a man I didn't know ever tried to touch me I should bite them and run until you could kill them for me." Roman's face instantly went scarlet. Roman opened his mouth to try and explain to her that there was a time and place for everything when he once again felt the blonde put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Your Daddy is right. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself first, I'm Taiyang, you can call me Tai."_

* * *

Taiyang put his hand out for the little girl to shake, she eye'd it warily and then looked back to her father. Only after he nodded his head did she put her hand out for Tai to shake. Roman put Marigold back on the floor of the elevator so he could shake the man's hand as well.

"Roman." the blonde, _Taiyang_ smiled as the doors opened again for either the fourth or fifth time, they weren't really sure anymore.

"Smart way to keep her safe by the way. I wish I had told my girls something like that, maybe then I wouldn't be getting random messages from my best friend telling me my daughter is ' _getting involved where she shouldn't_ '. I'm not even sure what that means!" Tai gave a frustrated sigh as he looked over at Roman who seemed kind of nervous.

"So tell me Roman, why are you and Marigold headed to Ozpin's office? Are you a student here?" Roman chuckled looking at the ground, trying to hide the pink tinge that crossed his cheeks.

"No, I'm too old for that." Taiyang's eyebrows shot to his bangs in a disbelieving stare.

"What are you like 19?" Roman's jaw dropped open in shock that the man could guess so close, so easily.

"I'll be 21 on Halloween." Roman mumbled briefly wondering why he was freely giving this man information.

"Huh, my youngests birthday is Halloween as well, but you still didn't answer, if you aren't a student, what are you doing here?" Tai asked sounding truly curious. Roman scratched the back of his head trying to decide what to say.

"I, um, made a lot of bad decisions. Really bad decisions and I didn't realize how they were affecting my life until it almost got my daughter killed. Red, uh, this huntress who actually goes to school here, found Marigold and tried to bring her back to me even though she knew about all the cr-er- stuff I was doing." Roman looked down at his daughter who was staring out the glass window of the elevator looking at the ground below completely ignoring the elevators two other occupants.

"Red and I have fought in the past, I mean I've literally almost killed her a few times but she was still trying to do something nice for me, which I still can't wrap my head around. She could've gotten herself killed when she saved my daughter and I don't think she ever even thought about it. When I was finally able to get Marigold she talked to me about my choices, told me she didn't want to make my daughter an orphan when I got myself killed, or arrested." Roman paused listening to the sound of the elevator doors open again.

"She told me to talk to Ozpin if I wanted to change, so I did. I turned over my former employers and Ozpin actually put Red in charge of protecting me and my daughter for the time being. It's weird, she's like the nicest and most forgiving person I've ever met. I think Marigold actually likes her more than me!" Roman laughed as he put his hand on his daughter's head, she looked up and smiled at him before turning back to the window.

Taiyang snorted, "Kid, you've got it bad." Roman looked up at him confused by what he meant. "You obviously have a crush on this huntress!" Roman's eyes were like dinner plates as he became short of breath.

"No! No, that's not it! She's like-" Taiyang put a hand on each of Roman's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Man relax, it's ok. From the brief and very vague story you gave me, she probably likes you too." This only seemed to make Roman panic more.

"Why does that scare you?"

"I screw things up! I'm not that good of a person! Sh-she's a student! I have a toddler! I-"

"So?" Taiyang asked as the doors once again opened. If anyone had been trying to get in, they would have seen Taiyang practically supporting Roman as he held him against the wall trying to breath.

"No one's perfect kid, even this huntress. If she's a student, you're not that far off in age so who cares? And as for your daughter? If she likes the huntress, trust her instincts more than your fears. That's how I got my second daughter."

Taiyang smiled a sad smile as Roman looked up at him completely at a loss.

"My first wife left me, with our daughter, shortly after she was born. I totally lost it. My other teammates came to help me out and my daughter completely fell in love with my best friend. I wasn't sure if I was happy or depressed when I realized that my baby saw my best friend as more of a mother than me as her father.

I don't know how it happened but one day I woke up and realized that I had fallen in love with my best friend. I ignored it for months until my other teammate, the reason I'm in this elevator actually, literally kicked my a-" Taiyang paused looking over at the little girl, happy to see she didn't catch him almost swear.

"Kicked me out of my own house telling me to put my head on straight." Taiyang sighed ignoring the look of sympathy on Roman's face, "Just think about it kid. You'll never know unless you try, and you'll never know what you're missing until it's gone. Now enough sad stuff, tell me about her!"

Roman blinked, surprised by the man's instant mood swing but also thankful for the advice.

"Er, well I still don't know a lot about her personally. She's only like this tall," Roman put his arm out to demonstrate her height, "but she's weirdly strong. She picked me and Marigold up like it was nothing and then ran across the courtyard! And jeez, when she fights! Her semblance involves speed and she uses the rifle in her scythe to propel herself everywhere! When she moves it's like this red blur that leaves rose petals all over the place. I never realized how much I liked the smell of roses until I met her. I still haven't figured out if she just always smells like roses or-"

Taiyang wasn't listening anymore, when be heard the word 'scythe' his heart stopped. When the kid started mention roses, well, he couldn't help but look at the man beside him in a new light.

Tai wanted to be angry, this man, this kid, was falling in love with his daughter! For a brief second Tai actually thought about throwing him out of the elevator, they still had four more floors to go!

But just watching the way his face lit up when trying to describe his daughter, well, he couldn't help but feel happy. He could practically hear Summer's voice squealing in his ear, excited that someone loved their daughter just as much as they did.

Tai sighed looking at the buttons and seeing they had two more floors left.

"-she took this picture of Marigold where she's covering her eyes with strawberries and-"

"Hey Roman?" Taiyang honestly didn't want to interrupt him, but he needed to say _something_ before they got to the top.

Roman stopped gushing and actually blushed as he realized he'd been rambling about Red.

"Since we only have two floors left there's something I need you to know." Both of Roman's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs wondering what the man was talking about.

"I like you, you seem like a nice kid. Even if you have made mistakes, you're trying to fix them for you and your daughter. That's what will make you a good dad. Putting her first." Taiyang pointed to Marigold as she looked up at them sensing the importance of the conversation.

"Let Ruby help you." Roman gasped, "If you want her to know how you feel, you have to tell her. She'll never figure it out otherwise… she can be a bit... oblivious, when it comes to emotions and other people." Taiyang chuckled at the look on Roman's face.

"But! If a single hair on Ruby Rose's head is harmed because of you, I won't have to kill you because her sister will kill you first. Her Uncle, the man who taught her how to use that scythe, will bring you back to life just so he can kill you himself. I think you're a good kid and I want to keep thinking that, so don't blow it, ok?" Taiyang asked just as the doors finally opened up to Ozpin's office.

"I don't understand. How did you know-" Tai didn't answer as he stepped out of the elevator shouting.

"Ruby Rose! Why are you in the headmaster's office? Yang's supposed to be the trouble maker, not you!"

Roman stood outside of the elevator with Marigold beside him completely paralyzed.

Suddenly they heard the slightly muffled voice of the woman in question.

"What the- Dad?" Tai could already hear his daughters footsteps as she raced towards him. Her bright silver eyes caught his and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Dad!" Ruby shouted as she threw herself into her father's arms, rose petals scattering everywhere. Taiyang held his daughter tight as he spun her around, winking at the still frozen con man behind him.

"Dad! What are you doing here? When-" Ruby froze, just barely catching the terrified look on Roman's face and the confused frown on Marigold's.

"Dad, what did you do to him?" Ruby looked Roman and her father up and down making sure no one was physically injured. Tai laughed,

"Me! I spent almost an hour trapped in an elevator with Roman Torchwick and you're worried about what I did to him?! My own daughter, I'm offended Ruby." Tai said in mock offense holding a hand to his chest as if she had wounded him. Ruby rolled her eyes as she lead them all to where Neo, Ozpin and Qrow were waiting.

"Wait! You know who I am?"

"Of course! Why do you think I asked why you were here? I was curious why a criminal would willingly be at Beacon, heading to the Headmasters office no less, armed with nothing but an adorable toddler." Taiyang patted Marigold's head as she walked beside her father clinging to his pants leg.

"Mr. Xiao-Long, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Ozpin asked as he glared at Qrow over the rim of his coffee cup, knowing he had to be the one that sent for the brawler. Qrow put his hands up in mock surrender.

"So sue me for looking out for my niece Oz." Qrow rolled his eyes as he got up to give Taiyang a hug, a _manly_ hug!

"Honestly Qrow, I think you are overreacting. Roman seems nice enough, I already gave him the typical _hurt my daughter and die_ warning and he didn't faint! He might just survive our crazy family." Tai said into Qrow's shoulder as he hugged his feathery friend tighter.

Not taking his arms off of Taiyang, Qrow looked at his friend with a confused frown, "Tai, what are you-" Qrow stuttered as he looked over Tai's shoulder to see Ruby once again holding Marigold on her hip and talking animatedly to the two former criminals. Ruby's eyes sparkled every time she looked at Roman and Roman's smile seemed to grow with every look.

"They don't even realize it, do they?" Qrow whispered as he finally looked at Tai.

Tai could only shake his head as he smiled already knowing exactly what Qrow meant.

"He spent half the trip in the elevator gushing about this 'huntress' who saved his daughter. I pointed out that he had obviously fallen for her and he kinda freaked out. It took me a second to realize he was gushing about my own daughter. No telling if Ruby's figured it out for herself yet, you know how she is." Tai chuckled as he moved to stand beside Ozpin's desk where Qrow had previously been.

"Actually Taiyang, I already spoke with Ruby about her feelings, she might realize more than you think, give them time, Mr. Torchwick has only been on our side for a day. They'll need to adjust." Ozpin cut in with a small knowing smile on his lips as he watched the tiny red reaper and her new found friends. Taiyang looked surprised but the smile never left his face.

The three senior hunters continued to watch the scene unfold as Neo obviously signed something that embarrassed Roman when he blushed and Ruby giggled into Marigold's hair.

"-I'm telling you Neo I wasn't lost! Marigold hit every single button in the elevator, I was ready to take the stairs!"

"I can actually vouch for that!" Taiyang shouted getting their attention as all four of them snapped their heads towards him, all of them completely forgetting that they had not been alone in the room.

"Oh right!" Ruby cheered as she made her way closer to Ozpin's desk to reclaim the seat she had been not so patiently waiting in before Roman and her father had arrived. "So why did you bring us here Professor?" Ruby asked as she settled Marigold on her lap, Neo taking the seat to her left and Roman the seat on her right.

"Well Miss Rose, I would like to discuss furthering your training, specifically, your eyes."

"What! That's why we're here? I thought Qrow was freaking out because Ruby was suddenly interested in boys!" Taiyang shouted causing half the room to blush in embarrassment and Neo to fall out of her chair laughing silently.

"Ugh, Tai...really? Ruby is 100% her mother's daughter. She's gonna do whatever she wants whether anyone else likes it or not. Besides, you should be more concerned about that guy Yang is dating, I heard he works at a bar." Qrow said like it was the most scandalous thing his niece could do, not realizing Taiyang had no idea what he was talking about.

Even Marigold noticed as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped and Ruby could only stare at her uncle in horror.

"Ruby… Did you know about this?" Taiyang ground out as he clenched his fists at his sides and looked at his youngest daughter who appeared to be shrinking in on herself.

"I swear Yang only told me to call him Junior! That's all I know! I thought he was a student! I've never even met him!" Ruby shouted as she jumped to her feet in a rush fearing her father's wrath. Taiyang remained silent, his arms were not so sutaly shaking.

Neo sent a curious glance Roman's way as they both looked at each other, silently wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

"You can't mean 'Junior' Hie Xiong?" Roman asked aloud still looking at Neo as if he couldn't believe what he just said himself.

"That's him!" Ruby cheered in a moment of innocence, happy to see that someone else knew who Yang's mystery man was. Understanding quickly dawned on her though as she looked at Roman, who appeared to be suddenly nauseous, her look of joy quickly turned to one of horror as she realized that if Roman knew who this man was...he definitely wasn't a student.

Neo signed something to Roman that Ruby didn't catch but it obviously wasn't good as she watched Roman flinch.

"What did she say?" Qrow asked hoping for a change of subject in the mess he just made and silently calculating the odds that if he hid behind Oz, if that would be enough to protect him from his old teammates oncoming explosion.

"Um...I'm not sure you want to know…" Roman tried just as Ozpin cut in.

"Miss Neapolitan says ' _talk about cradle robbing_ '. As amusing as Miss Xiao Long's love life is, can we get back to the topic at hand?" Oz asked nonchalantly as he looked at the paperwork on his desk.

Ruby took a few steps back to stand in front of Roman as if to protect him with Marigold still in her arms.

"Um Oz? You should probably shut up." Qrow rasped as he hid a little more behind his boyfriend, Oz finally looked up and balked.

"Where do I find this man?!" Taiyang demanded.

Ozpin tried to put his hands up, motioning for Tai to calm down, but it was too late.

When no one immediately answered Taiyang whirled around to look at Roman. For a fraction of a second his eyes softened seeing his daughter already unconsciously protecting the two redheads. She looked so much like her mother in that moment, so strong and defiant, protecting what she loved, that his mind briefly considered forgetting about Yang's new boyfriend and enjoying the more peaceful scene with his youngest daughter instead.

The thought quickly left him as his eyes left Ruby and looked up to at Roman's startled green eyes.

Tai marched forward seeming to glow with anger and only stopped when Ruby put a hand against his chest trying to push him back and keep as much space between him and Roman as possible.

"Daddy…" Ruby warned in a very serious tone Roman had never heard from her before, "Leave him alone…" Ruby glanced around trying to decide how best to protect her charges. Qrow was hiding behind Ozpin, his head peeking out over the professor's shoulder, Ozpin appeared concerned but was smirking when Ruby caught his eye in a silent challenge asking if she could handle it. Ruby briefly felt annoyed by that smirk but didn't have the time to comment.

Neo looked somewhere between terrified and ready to attack.

"Where do I find this 'Junior'?" Taiyang finally asked not letting up on glaring at the man his daughter was trying to protect while practically sandwiched between them.

Roman was petrified of the suddenly glowing man in front of him, everyone in the room except for Red and Marigold seemed to be as well. He didn't even think as he quickly ratted out his best friend.

"He owns 'The Club' off Broadway and 4th Avenue!" Roman had practically doubled over trying to shield himself from the blonde's wrath.

All the fire and rage quickly disappeared from the man's face instantly replaced with a kind smile and Roman wasn't sure which scared him more.

"Thank you! See? I knew I was right to like you!" Tai said as he quickly walked away and marched towards Ozpin's balcony windows.

"Taiyang wait!" Ozpin cried practically throwing his coffee in the air as he ran to the window Taiyang was about to jump through.

"Don't try to stop me Ozpin!" Tai growled anger suddenly back at full force.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Ozpin quickly unlatched the window flinging it wide open. Taiyang blushed slightly. "I'm just sick of you and Qrow breaking all of my windows! Please refrain from murdering anyone or getting yourself arrested." Ozpin stood with his hands behind his back as if this was a normal everyday occurance.

Taiyang nodded giving everyone in the room a smile as he quickly threw himself off the balcony.

Roman and Neo stared on in horror but no one else in the room seemed surprised.

"Did your father just-" Roman was wondering why Ruby wasn't panicking until she quickly put her finger to his mouth to shoosh him.

"Shh! Just listen." Ruby whispered, Roman and Neo both leaned forward a little trying to hear what they assumed would be a quiet splat.

BOOM!

Roman almost fell over from the force of the explosion that resonated across the grounds of Beacon.

"What the hell was that!? Your Dad jumps out a window and then there's an explosion?! Shouldn't we be concerned?" Roman was almost having a panic attack.

"Sonic blast." Qrow blurted out amidst the hysteria as if it solved everything. Neo and Roman both blinked. "Tai's semblance is sonic blast. The first blast was him cushioning his landing. When we hear the second blast we will know that your friend is most likely dead…. Or at least severely injured." Qrow walked over to help Oz close the window as Ruby pulled out her scroll to message her sister.

 _Dad found out about Junior. He just jumped out of Ozpin's office to find him. You should probably save your boyfriend... - Ruby_

The room was awkwardly silent as Neo moved just a little bit closer to Ruby who was still standing in front of Roman protectively. Ozpin and Qrow seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Ozpin kept raising his eyebrows and smirking occasionally as if he was trying not to laugh out loud. Qrow seemed to be getting frustrated as his shoulders slumped and he threw his hands up in the air at several points until he finally huffed and turned to face his confused audience.

"So, Ruby, like Oz was trying to say earlier, we want to start training you on how to use your silver eyes. But first you, Torchwick and Neapolitan need to train together so you know you can keep each other safe."

"What about my team?"

"You will have to tell them the truth at some point Miss Rose, but you do have some time since Miss Schnee and your sister will be serving detention for the next two weeks everyday after classes."

"What? Why?" Ruby shouted wondering what they could have done to earn two weeks of detention.

Ozpin pulled up a video on his scroll and showed it to the group.

"Looky Daddy that's me!" Marigold cheered as the others watched the tiny redhead in question tear apart the cafeteria laughing maniacally. Neo looked so proud. Roman looked embarrassed and Ruby just shook her head suddenly understanding why her room had been such a disaster when she found her teammates passed out earlier that day.

"I told Yang not to give her sugar!" Ruby cried as Ozpin burst out laughing.

 **Since we still have no idea what Tai's semblance is I decided sonic blast would be a good one for him. I feel like it fits his personality and explains why we haven't seen a weapon for him either. I didn't realize how long this chapter was until now! I'm still thinking 2 more chapters but we'll see. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a week, depends mostly on how much work sucks this week and how much energy I am left with at the end of the day... Have a great week everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is all over the board, but so is my mind right now so it can't be helped.**

" _I'll just have to kill you myself."_

 _Ruby didn't even have time to blink as a flame appeared in the palm of Cinder's hand. Ruby was frozen in place trying to break free, to run, but she couldn't move! She could feel Marigold's tears soaking the back of her corset and an overwhelming sensation of fear suddenly took over her mind._

 _Ruby couldn't understand how she knew, but she knew she was about to die. Briefly her mind realized that this was the moment before death when everything flashes before your eyes. She barely recognized the emotions that were flashing threw her mind before the sensation of being burned alive consumed her._

 _The pain, the sound of Marigold screaming as she burned with her…_

Ruby's eyes snapped open. Glancing around at her unfamiliar surroundings, Ruby realized she was still in Roman's new apartment.

Releasing the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding Ruby stood up trying to shake the last of her nightmare from her mind.

 _It felt so real..._ Ruby thought as she walked to the fridge to get a glass of water. Looking out at the dark living room she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. The memories of the last several hours came flooding back to her.

After Taiyang had jumped out the window Ozpin started to explain all the potential powers her _eyes_ could have. Part of her had spent the rest of the meeting in denial but something inside her knew everything the Headmaster said was true.

Halfway into Ozpin's explanation Ruby realized that her uncle and her father had known about this all along and had kept it from her. Rage quickly replaced her denial but Roman had been the only one to notice her internal struggle. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand had given her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

By the time they made it back to the apartment it was already dark outside, Roman had offered to make something for dinner but had been stunned into silence at the sight of the kitchen counter covered in pancakes.

The three ladies had decided that they were all too tired to help cook so they quickly set to work on reheating the pancakes so they at least wouldn't go to waste. Roman had begrudgingly agreed even though he complained the whole time that waffles were better.

Ruby remembered saying good night and explaining that she was going to study a bit before heading back to her dorm.

 _Guess I never made it that far…_ Ruby set her now empty glass down as she made her way back to her pile of books in front of the couch. Glancing at her scroll Ruby realized she had several messages from her team and one from her dad. Deciding to get the worst over with first Ruby checked the messages from Yang.

 _Oh shit…_

 _Thanks for the warning! I managed to stop Dad before he destroyed the bar!_

 _I'm staying in town tonight. See you in the morning!_

 _Well at least she doesn't realize I'm missing..._ Ruby thought as she went to the next set of messages from Weiss.

 _Blake says you are still working with Professor Ozpin. You better study for our test tomorrow! -Weiss Schnee_

Ruby held back a laugh, typical Weiss, she was happy that Blake was covering for her though. Blake's message was simple enough.

 _Have fun, see you in class._

Finally glancing at her Dad's name she wondered what he had to say, especially since Yang's boyfriend was apparently still alive.

 _I didn't get arrested Qrow!_

 _Oops, sorry Ruby! Wrong person!_

 _I'm going to stay with Qrow for the night. I'll stop by tomorrow before I head out. Love you!_

Ruby smiled at her Dad's message. She loved being at Beacon but she could admit to being just a little homesick every once in a while.

Finally packing up her stuff Ruby was just about to sneak back to her dorm when she heard a muffled whimper come from Neo and Marigold's new room. Reacting off her new found maternal instincts Ruby carefully opened the bedroom door to find Marigold shaking in her bed. Her eyes were scrunched shut as she suffered through whatever nightmares her mind had decided to create, much like Ruby had been only a few minutes prior. Before Marigold could wake Neo, Ruby silently walked into the room and picked her up, holding her close to her chest, hoping it would make her feel safer.

Walking back to the couch Ruby abandoned her stuff at the door as she gently rocked Marigold. She only had to wait a few moments for Marigold to wake up, blinking up at Ruby in a haze.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Is Daddy okay? Did the scary lady come back? What happened to Mr. Ozpin and the guy with the big sword? Is Aunty Neo-" Ruby ran her fingers through Marigold's hair trying to calm her down.

"Shh, Marigold, it was just a dream. Everyone is fine. Your Daddy and Aunty Neo are asleep in their beds."

As much as she wanted to believe that Ruby was right, Marigold's eyes showed how scared she was, "Do you want me to show you?" Marigold nodded her head.

Ruby moved Marigold to her hip as she headed for Neo first, peeking her head in the room to see Neo passed out, one arm hanging off the side of the bed as she snored into her pillow.

Once Marigold was satisfied that her Aunty was alive and well Ruby moved to Roman's room. For a brief second Ruby wasn't actually sure if Roman was breathing or not. The blankets were piled on the floor and Roman was on his side, his back facing them.

Slightly nervous Ruby took a few steps into the room and realized that Roman was shaking, like father like daughter, Roman seemed to be trapped in a nightmare as well.

"Is Daddy having a bad dream too?" Marigold whispered looking at her father in concern as he shook on the bed.

"I think so," Ruby whispered back as she walked closer to the bed, "Think you can help him?" Ruby asked as she set Marigold down and tucked her into her father's chest, doing her best to avoid touching him and startling him awake. Marigold looked at the pained look on her father's face and scooted closer to put her tiny hand to his cheek.

"It's ok Daddy, Ruby's here." Marigold whispered with all the trust and faith a two year old could muster. Roman's face seemed to soften as he instinctively reached out and pulled Marigold into his chest, holding her as close as he could, never once waking up.

Ruby smiled as Marigold started to drift back to sleep in her father's arms, a smile tugged at her lips as she reached out and brushed the hair from Roman's eyes as he relaxed into more peaceful dreams. Brushing Marigold's cheek as well, Marigold leaned into the touch before snuggling into her father's shirt.

Ruby gave them one last look before carefully ducking out of the apartment and heading back to her dorm to get whatever little bit of sleep she could. Sneaking into her bunk Ruby fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

* * *

"Ruby! Ruuuby! Wake up my daughter! Ruby!" Ruby groaned at the sound of her father's voice and fist banging on her dorm room door. Weiss and Blake didn't seem to happy about it either since it wasn't even six in the morning yet!

Practically falling out of her bunk Ruby made her way to the door as a disheveled mess.

"Daaad! It's not even six am! What are you doing?" Ruby whined as she opened the door to stare at her overly chipper father. He was smiling at her without a care in the world, it was moments like this that Ruby hated morning people.

Turning to her two teammates, they felt much the same if their icy glares were anything to go by.

"Well I wanted to get breakfast with my lovely daughters but I can see your sister never came home last night!" Ruby noticed his voice was just a little too chipper and flinched when she caught his hands clenching at his sides, "So I figured I'd spend the day with you! Maybe your teammates, your new boyfriend and my future granddaughter can join us too!"

Ruby's face went scarlet as Blake barked out a laugh and Weiss shrieked in shock.

"Dad! He's not my boyfriend! I'm protecting him and Marigold!" Even Ruby's arms were red with embarrassment as she tried to get her father to stop shouting in the middle of the hallway, dragging him into her dorm and slamming the door shut.

"Oh please! He wouldn't shut up about you in that elevator! Everything was 'Red this' Red that', why does he call you Red anyway?" Tai asked completely ignoring Ruby's teammates as Weiss tried to understand what the heck was going on so early in the morning and Blake just laughed into her pillow as the whole scene played out.

Ruby was floored, her mouth was hanging open as her father rambled on about everything Roman had said about her. Ruby suddenly felt shy and awkward and just a little bit happy.

"He-He said that about me? Are you sure he's not just...I don't know, grateful?" Ruby wasn't sure which one she was actually hoping for. Her stomach had butterflies at thought of Roman actually _liking_ her but she was also terrified at the same time.

"Ruby," Taiyang put his hand on Ruby's shoulder seeing the range of warring emotions that were plastered all over her face, he dearly hoped that happiness would be the one to win, "You'd have to be blind not to see the way you two were looking at each other yesterday. Even Qrow saw it! Sure he's grateful that you saved his and Marigold's lives but you two- I don't know, you two just clicked."

"Wait a minute! Marigold's father? You're dating him!? What are you suddenly into older men now?" Weiss screeched finally getting a word in edgewise. Blake's head shot up from her pillow as she eyed the heiress wearily. She wasn't exactly Torchwick's biggest fan but if he was willing to change… well maybe there was hope for everyone?

"Uh...well…" Ruby wasn't sure what to tell Weiss.

"Weiss, Marigold's father had a lot of information on all the White Fang crimes and who exactly they were working for. After Ruby saved Marigold he decided to give all of that up to Professor Ozpin in exchange for Ruby protecting him and his daughter. Who cares if he is older, he changed so he could do the right thing. I'm willing to give him a chance and so should you." Blake said very pointedly avoiding saying Roman's name while glaring down the heiress, letting Ruby know she had her support. Ruby's shoulders slumped in relief as Blake covered for her, the three girls almost forgot Taiyang was even in the room.

"He's not that old either, actually that was one of the things I learned in the elevator!" Taiyang cheered as he raised a his fist in triumph, "He'll be 21 on Halloween! You two share a birthday as well Ruby!"

Weiss, still not really understanding who exactly they were talking about, still thought five years was a bit much of a difference, especially since Ruby was a student. Blake and Ruby both looked shocked.

"Wow, I never thought he was that young…" Blake mumbled as Ruby shouted,

"I knew it!" The little reaper cheered as she spun around with her fist in the air as if she had just won a medal.

Silence reigned for about a minute before Taiyang cut in again.

"So about breakfast?"

Ruby shrugged knowing she would never get back to sleep now.

"Sure, ladies would you like to join us?" Ruby asked looking at her friends who still hadn't left their beds.

"I think I will try to get some more sleep." Weiss said as she pulled the covers over her head and dropped her head into her pillow.

"Eh, I'm good right now Ruby, but message me later, maybe I'll meet up with you somewhere?" Blake said as she laid back down but instead of going to sleep pulled out another one of her books, quickly leaving the real world behind.

"Give me one second Dad!" Ruby said as she used her semblance to gather up some clean close and rush into the bathroom to quickly change.

"Brush your teeth!" Taiyang shouted unnecessarily at the bathroom door making Blake chukle and Weiss groan.

* * *

"Dad, please don't say anything embarrassing in front of Roman today, please?" Ruby begged as they walked down the hall of the teachers apartments.

"No promises Rubs! I'm your father, I'm pretty sure it's written somewhere that it's my job to embarrass you, especially in front of _boys_."

"Then why can't you go embarrass Yang?!"

"Because I did that last night, trust me, I might have let Junior live, but I made damn sure that he knew every little secret I could think of about Yang to make sure she knew to never go behind my back ever again." Ruby was silent for a few seconds.

"Didn't I technically go behind your back though too?" Ruby whispered sounding almost sad.

"For what? A total of like five hours? Maybe. After I interrogated Yang and Junior last night I found out that they had been together since the week before she joined Beacon! You haven't even figured out your feelings yet! How is that going behind my back if you aren't even sure yourself?" Taiyang asked as more of a rhetorical question as she gave his daughter a hug as they stood outside of room 7.

"I think- I think I might really like him Dad…" Ruby was blushing as she stared down at her shoes.

"Then I'm happy for you and you have my full support. I told Roman much the same yesterday Ruby and he hadn't even figured out who I was yet!" Taiyang said in mock offense.

"How are you so calm about this? You nearly blew up the courtyard about Yang and Junior, but with me and Roman you just accept it?" Ruby asked truly confused by her father's behavior.

"Well, I'll admit there was a brief second in that elevator where I contemplated throwing Roman out of it from the top floor…" Ruby's eyes went wide, "But he honestly had no idea who I was, and I had no idea he had been gushing about you the whole time either. I asked him why he was there and he started going on about this huntress named 'Red' and how she had saved his daughter. I teased him and said he was obviously falling for this girl and he freaked out because he hadn't realized it either. I told him to tell me about her and he couldn't shut up about your scythe and how you leave roses everywhere." Ruby was blushing now.

"Being the awesome father that I am, I quickly put roses and scythes together and realized that he was talking about you. Again, I contemplated throwing him out the window for a second but I could hear your mother's voice screaming in my ear, how cute it was that he loved you so much. Every time he looks at you I can still hear her voice screaming ' _look! That look right there! He totally loves her! Isn't just the cutest thing?'_ honestly… it's kinda annoying." Taiyang chuckled as he mentally felt his wife smack him on the head for that comment as well.

Ruby had a tiny smile on her lips at the mention of the mom she barely remembered.

She suddenly realized they'd been standing outside the apartment for at least ten minutes just talking, she desperately hoped no one had heard them. Fishing out her key Ruby opened the door to find a total disaster.

Taiyang and Ruby could only stare as Neo sat on the kitchen counter sipping on coffee watching as Roman ran around the living room trying to chase Marigold down as she rode… Zwei?

"Oops…" Taiyang mumbled as he watched Zwei knock over the side table and send Ruby's books that she had left from the night before flying right in front of Roman's path.

Ruby watched in slow motion as Roman slipped on her Grimm History book and slowly fell towards the floor. She didn't even blink as she zipped up behind him, just barely catching him under his arms before he could crash to the ground.

Roman blinked up at Ruby in surprise when his back failed to make contact with the ground.

"Uh...Hi and thanks? Great timing Red." Roman laughed as he tried to get back on his feet. He continued to stand there next to Ruby as they all watched Marigold laugh hysterically as she rode the small corgi around the living room in circles around them.

"So, do you think you can catch the dog? I don't even know how Marigold found him! She went out the back door to look at the view and came back in with it." Ruby laughed.

"Sure Orange, I can do that." Ruby let out a loud whistle, "Zwei! Come here boy!" Ruby leaned down to Zwei's level as he immediately stopped and quickly turned, running towards her allowing her to scoop Marigold up off his back and promptly sitting at her feet.

Smiling at the surprise on Roman's face Ruby looked down at Zwei, "Zwei? Did you make a mess?" Zwei whined as he put his paw over his eyes, "Sorry about him." Ruby smiled up at Roman as she bent down to scratch Zwei between the ears.

Neo jumped down from the counter and walked towards Zwei to pet him as well.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Roman said but it sounded more like a question.

"Zwei is actually Summer's old battle corgi," Tai interjected, "I left him with Qrow but I guess he escaped. I was going to leave him with you and Yang for a while Ruby."

"You're going hunting?" Ruby asked knowing that was the only reason he ever left Zwei with her, Zwei never listened to him in the battle field.

"Yes."

"How long?" Ruby's eyes were down cast as she awaited his answer.

"The mission is supposed to be three months, I think I can cut that in half." Taiyang said trying to sound cheerful knowing that Ruby never looked forward to him leaving and possibly never coming back.

"When do you leave?" Ruby looked up into her father's eyes making Roman and Neo feel like they were intruding in a private moment.

"Tonight." There was silence for several seconds, Ruby silently worrying for her fathers safety, Roman and Neo not knowing what to say and Taiyang re-playing every time he had ever had to leave his two girls alone for a mission.

"You should stay for dinner!" Everyone whipped around to stare at Marigold, even Zwei.

Taiyang gave her a weak smile, "I can't stay for dinner, but we can go out to breakfast?"

"Breakfast! I want more pancakes please!" Marigold shouted as she tried to cross from Ruby's arms to her father's.

"Ugh, really? More pancakes, didn't you have enough last night?" Roman asked as more of a rhetorical question as he pulled his squirming redhead into his arms, knowing she had already made up her mind.

As if to prove his point Marigold shook her head, "Fine, go get dressed." Roman set Marigold down and she ran off to her room, Zwei happily following behind her.

"...And now we have a dog…" Roman mumbled to himself as Neo came up and quickly signed.

 **What the heck is a battle corgi?**

* * *

"-I walk in the front door, the couch is on it's side, the kitchen sink is overflowing and flooding the floor, the girls are nowhere in sight and poor Zwei has been painted green! I was just about to scream the girls names when Ruby comes running out of her bedroom and down the stairs with nothing on but her underwear and red cape and Yang is running after her trying to get her into some clothes."

"DAD!" Ruby whined hiding her face hidden in her hands as he told yet another embarrassing story from her childhood.

Neo stood beside her with a huge smile on her face as if she was giggling as Roman unashamedly laughed hysterically at the poor reaper.

"You guys are supposed to be on my side!" Ruby pouted.

"Technically they were trying to kill you two days ago sweetheart, so laughing at how adorable you were as a child is probably a step up." Taiyang said nonchalantly as he ruffled Marigold's hair, it was his self proclaimed turn to hold the toddler as they walked the streets of Vale.

"Hey, just because we decided to join you doesn't mean I'm going to miss an opportunity to hear embarrassing stories Red!" Roman said in between gulps of air.

"Meanie. Fine, Neo?" Ruby said turning to face her, "When we get back home can you tell me embarrassing stories about Roman?" Neo face lit up with glee as she practically tackled Ruby into a hug, forcing the two of them to jump in the air like a couple of fools.

 **This is going to be awesome! I have so many! Ohh, ohh, this one time Roman got his head stuck in a-**

"Hey! Just whose side are you on Neo?!" Roman shouted trying to interrupt Neo.

 **I'm your sister, it's my job to embarrass you! Especially in front of** _ **girls**_ **!**

Neo stuck out her tongue as Taiyang elbowed Roman in the side.

"Paybacks are hell kid." Roman gulped as he watched Neo sign that she would tell Ruby everything later.

"I hate to say this but I need to get going." Taiyang interrupted, Ruby's eyes instantly fell.

"Already?"

"Well I gotta get back to Beacon, grab my stuff, say goodbye to Yang and Qrow, then hit the road." He paused looking at his little rose, "I'll be back before you know it."

Looking up at Roman and Neo who had been standing there awkwardly, he smiled, "It was nice meeting you two. Be careful training with my girl, she might be cute and tiny but that scythe of hers is sharp!" Turning back to his daughter as the others laughed awkwardly he kissed her head and passed Marigold to her.

"Marigold, no more wondering off okay?"

"Yes Mr. Tai sir." Marigold said giving Taiyang a tiny high five.

"Good," Tai looked at Ruby, "If you get sick of Roman and Neo I call dibs on keeping the kid! She's a cutie." Tai joked making Ruby smile.

"Nah, I think I'll keep all three of them, they're kind of a packaged deal." Ruby smiled at her Dad as he ruffled her hair one last time and walked away.

"So now what should we do?" Ruby asked her new friends once her Dad was out of her line of sight. Roman opened his mouth to say they should head back but was suddenly cut off by a very loud screech of Ruby's name.

"RUBY!" Roman and Neo stared at the girl running down the street, she had bright orange hair much like Marigold and Roman's and was carrying a giant hammer. The girl practically tackled Ruby to the ground engulfing her in a big bear hug that left Ruby gasping for air.

"Heya Ruby! Did you get evacuated too? Do you know what's happening? Who are these people?" the girl cheered very loudly. Three more students suddenly came up behind her, the one in green seemed more exasperated than the rest but was still smiling at Ruby.

Ruby gasped for air, "Nora- can't- breath" Nora quickly dropped Ruby as gulped in air like fish out of water.

"What are you talking about Nora? Why are we getting evacuated?" Ruby asked finally able to talk.

"It's not technically an evacuation." Ren said as he came up beside Nora who was spinning her hammer around like a baton.

"Professor Ozpin told all students to leave Beacon and not to return until three this afternoon." Pyrrha added sounding slightly worried.

"He said something about capturing a couple of spies that had broken in to the school! Can you believe that?" Jaune asked as he looked over at Ruby's new friends. Ruby, Roman and Neo all shared a look of concern, suddenly understanding what was happening at the school. Roman pulled Marigold a little closer.

Ruby caught Jaune's gaze and realized she hadn't introduced anyone yet.

"Oh so guys this is Roman, Marigold and Neo," Turning towards the people she just introduced she pointed at team JNPR, "This is Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora."

Pyrrha gave Roman a skeptical look while everyone else smiled, Pyrrha was just about to ask Ruby why Roman looked so familiar when Nora started screaming again.

"Oh my gosh you are so cute! You look just like me!" Nora cheered as she got right in Marigold's face making Marigold's eyes go wide as she backed up further into her Daddy's legs. "Can I keep her?!" Nora cheered as she jumped over towards Ren and started pulling on his sleeves.

"Nora. You can't keep someone else's child." Ren sighed shaking his head but still smiling at his best friend.

Shockingly Jaune seemed to be the first to notice as an awkward silence began to creep in.

"So, uh, do you guys want to come hang out with us at the book shop? With a whole day off we weren't really sure what to do with ourselves so we figured we'd just hang out there. It has a coffee shop and everything."

Ruby looked towards her companions, Roman and Neo both shrugged, not really caring either way, Marigold was too busy staring at Nora to really care.

"Sure." Ruby answered for all of them, waiting until team JNPR started to lead the way before falling in line behind them as the now group of eight walked down the sidewalk chatting aimlessly about anything and everything but what was going on back at Beacon.

* * *

"Qrow look out!" Ozpin shouted as Mercury Black ran towards the scythe wielder intending to deliver a very quick, and potentially fatal kick to the man's skull. The two had already destroyed half the courtyard from the force of their impacts. Although the mess Ozpin was making from attacking Cinder wasn't much cleaner.

Qrow quickly dodged hooking the kids boot on the blade of his scythe, swiftly bringing the blade down instantly severing Mercury's robotic right foot.

Mercury froze staring at his severed foot in shock as bits of wire sparked at the base of his leg. Looking up Mercury realized that Qrow Branwen was smiling at him with an almost manic glint in his eyes. Mercury didn't even have the time to raise his arms to try and defend himself as Qrow used the blunt end of his scythe to knock the kid unconscious.

"Mercury no!" Emerald shouted as she tried to fend off the purple orbs of magical energy that Glynda Goodwitch was throwing at her.

Emerald watched in horror as Qrow suddenly transformed into a bird and flew directly behind Cinder as she tried to back out of the court yard in an attempt to escape Ozpin as he moved to corner her. Qrow transformed back into a human, this time wielding a massive greatsword that was pressed against Cinder's back.

Emerald quickly tried to create an illusion, anything to distract them from Cinder and allow her to escape, but she promptly joined her grey companion in the land of unconsciousness as Glynda slammed her into the hard unforgiving stone of Beacon's courtyard.

Ozpin smiled as he watched Cinder glance around him in horror, already knowing that her sidekicks would not be able to help her try and escape. Bringing his coffee cup to his lips, he smiled even wider as she attempted to back up and could only wince as she felt the cold steel of Qrow's blade pressing into her spine.

Knowing she was out of options Cinder moved to speak but Ozpin quickly put up his hand silencing her as her jaw clicked shut.

"I've heard a great deal about you Cinder Fall. You stole the Fall Maiden's power, robbed half of Vale. Impersonated a student, dishonored the title of a huntress, destroyed my courtyard and..." Ozpin paused watching her flinch, "You made my job a whole lot easier."

Ozpin nodded his head towards Qrow, who didn't even blink as he ran the false maiden through. Glynda finally stepped up beside them as all three of them watched the life flicker out of Cinder's eyes, her body slowly decaying into dust and the golden mist of the Fall Maiden's power finally escaping her body and quickly disappearing in the wind, searching for its next true host.

"Ozpin-" Glynda reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her away.

"Glynda, if you could please call General Ironwood. Let him know, Fall is safe now and that he has two criminals in need of questioning." Ozpin didn't even look back as he marched back towards his tower.

Using her semblance Glynda carried the two unconscious teenagers away as Qrow quickly followed Ozpin to his office.

* * *

 **One more chapter down and one more to go! That last bit of my so called 'fight scene' with Cinder was supposed to be more funny but that's not exactly what happened... oh well. I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be done though because I am supposed to be writting a paper, creating a website and studying for a test right now, but that obviously hasn't happened. But stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_We have got to figure something out about these nightmares… for all of us..._ Ruby thought to herself as she quietly carried Marigold to her father's room again. _Cinder's been gone for almost a week now and she's still having nightmares about the night at the docks? Maybe she needs to talk to a therapist?_

Ruby sighed, _Maybe Roman should too…_ Ruby watched for a few seconds as he tossed and turned in his sleep before he turned to his side and reached out across the bed as if searching for someone.

Ruby nearly tripped in her rush to set Marigold down so Roman wouldn't wake himself up. Like every night since they got there Roman instantly found Marigold in his sleep and pulled her into his chest to hold her tighter, they both quickly calmed into sleep.

Just as Ruby started to tiptoe out of the room Marigold's tiny voice broke the silence of the night.

"Ruby?" surprised by how awake Marigold sounded Ruby crouched down to whisper.

"Yes sweety?"

"Can you stay?" Marigold stared at Ruby with the brightest green eyes almost willing her to stay.

"Of course." Ruby said with a smile as she carefully laid herself on the bed, thankful that Roman was such a deep sleeper.

This wasn't the first night Marigold had asked her to stay, each time she did Ruby would wait until Marigold was asleep again before leaving and heading to her own dorm.

 _Although there was that one night where I fell asleep here until 5 in the morning_ Ruby smiled to herself as she started to drift off, _I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had stayed…_

* * *

 _Warm...why is the bed so warm and...fuzzy? Ugh don't tell me Marigold brought the dog into the bed too… I told her it could only sleep in her bed… or Neo's...Oh well, might as well get up I'm sure Red will be here...any...second…_

Roman slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a large black and red blob. He rubbed his face against his pillow trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. The blob was way too big to be the dog and last time he checked the dog didn't wear red.

 _Red! What the hell is Red doing in my bed? Did something happen last night? Why don't I remember her even coming into the room? Did Marigold-_

Roman's eyes darted along the bed until he found Marigold cuddled up into Ruby's chest. His eyes only got wider as he realized how they had been sleeping.

Marigold was snuggled between them, facing Ruby, her head against Ruby's chest and Ruby's head resting protectively over Marigold's. Roman followed Ruby's arm and realized that she had her arm draped around Marigold, her hand was resting on his forearm.

Roman was just about to start contemplating why her hand was there when he realized where his own hand was…

His arm was also draped over Marigold, almost running parallel to Ruby's, with his hand resting just above the curve of her hip.

 _I've got to move before she gets up! She'll freak out! I'm freaking out-_

Roman's mental battle stalled as Marigold started to wiggle around in her sleep, he could only see the back of her head but he was pretty sure she had just woken up and was now wondering the same thing he had been only seconds prior.

"Ruby?" Marigold mumbled still sounding half asleep. To Roman's abject horror Ruby opened her eyes, first blinking up at him before moving her head back to look at Marigold as she came into focus. Trying to pretend to still be asleep Roman closed his eyes just enough to be able to watch them through his lashes.

"Mhhm?" Ruby asked trying to fall back asleep as her eyes slipped closed again.

"You stayed…" Roman watched as Ruby made a tiny frown, her nose and eyes scrunching up as she opened her eyes to look at Marigold again.

"Of course I stayed, I always stay when you ask me too."

"B-but sometimes I wake up and you're not here." Roman watched as Ruby seemed to be trying to work something out in her head, while he tried to figure out just how many times she had stayed the night and he never noticed.

"True, but I always come back, right?" Marigold only nodded her head and Roman watched the light bulb go off in Ruby's eyes.

"Marigold, is that why you keep having nightmares? You think I'm not going to come back?" Again Marigold only nodded her head, trying to bury her face into the blankets.

Roman watched as Ruby opened her mouth several times as if to speak before quickly closing it again.

Ruby sighed, "Marigold, I can't promise that I will always come back." Roman heard Marigold gasp and he almost wanted to tell Ruby to lie but he didn't say anything as he just continued to watch Ruby explain, "I go to school to be a huntress and sometimes huntresses get hurt." Marigold opened her mouth to speak and Roman knew she wanted to tell Ruby not to be a huntress, "But I want to be a huntress so I can keep protecting you and your Daddy."

Marigold's jaw snapped shut with an audible click, "So I will promise that I will come back every time I can, ok?"

Marigold seemed to be thinking it over before answering, "You promise?"

"I promise on the giant stacks of pancakes we ate last week. I will stay until your Daddy kicks me out." Ruby and Marigold both laughed and Roman couldn't help but wonder why she thought he would kick her out.

"Can we have more pancakes?" Ruby groaned and Roman almost laughed, glad he wasn't the only one starting to get sick of pancakes everyday.

"Fine, but first-" Roman felt a sudden shift in the bed as Ruby picked Marigold up, "Attack Daddy!" Ruby cheered as she dropped Marigold towards his face.

Instinct overrode all other thoughts as Roman's eyes snapped open, he quickly put his arms out catching Marigold just inches away from his face. Roman held Marigold there, staring at her as Marigold squealed in delight kicking her legs in excitement. Ruby laughed as Roman turned his head to glare at her.

"Really Red?"

Somehow Ruby had pulled out her scroll and managed to snap a picture just as he turned to her.

Ruby grinned, "Really Orange." Using a burst of her semblance Ruby jumped off the bed causing petals to rain down on the two Torchwick's. "Now come on! Let's go make breakfast!"

Marigold practically threw herself out of her father's grasp as he sat up and begrudgingly followed behind them.

"I want mangoes on my pancakes!" Marigold cheered.

Ruby looked back towards Roman, both of them making faces of disgust at the suggestion.

"Are you sure hun, cause that sounds awful." Roman asked as he watched Marigold skip into the kitchen.

"Ya, wouldn't you rather have strawberries or.."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Roman and Ruby said simultaneously. They both blushed but sported grins all the same as they looked at each other before making breakfast.

Neo finally joined the world of the day walkers just as Roman sat Marigold down for her pancakes. Neo took the seat next to Marigold but frowned in disgust at the piles of mangoes on top of the pancakes beside her.

 **Who's idea was that?** Neo signed as she pointed at Marigold's plate.

"Hers." Roman and Ruby said together, Neo's eyebrows rose in surprise but she didn't comment at their new found ability to finish eachothers sentences.

Neo watched in silent amusement as Ruby folded her chocolate chip pancake like a taco. Just as she was about to take a bite Roman snuck up beside her and tapped her shoulder. Ruby turned her head and Roman reached around and stole her pancake, waiting until she turned back around before taking a bite in front of her. Ruby looked shocked.

"Hey that was mine! Eat your own!" Ruby shouted as she reached across the table to try and steal one of his pancakes as well.

Being a whole foot taller than her Roman lifted his plate above his head holding it just out of her reach as he stuck his tongue out at her, laughing when she started to pout. Giving up and not willing to lose any more of her pancakes Ruby sat back down beside him and quickly started to devour her pancakes.

Neo thought it was kind of cute how they were obviously flirting with each other and neither one noticed.

 **So what are we doing today?** Neo signed, Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you want to do? It's Saturday so I am free to do whatever." Neo and Roman both frowned, pulling out their scrolls to check the date.

"Uh, Red? Today is Friday." Ruby dropped her pancake in shock.

"What time is it?" Ruby winced afraid to hear how much time she had left.

"8:55." Ruby's eyes went wide.

"I'm gonna be late! I gotta go!" Using her semblance Ruby rushed from the table and scooped up her books and bag from the night before. Running back to the table she shoved her pancakes in her bag, ruffled Marigold's hair and kissed Roman on the cheek before running to the door.

"Bye Marigold! Bye Orange! Bye Neo!" Ruby shouted as she slammed the door shut and raced off to class.

Neo's fork clattered to the floor as she stared at her brother in shock. Roman sat there with his hand on his cheek equally in shock as his cheeks turned pink. They sat in silence for several minutes as rose petals slowly fell to the ground around them and Marigold munched away at her soggy mango covered pancakes as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 **Did she just-** Neo didn't even finish signing, Roman instantly nodded his head, his hand still covering his cheek.

 **Are you two-** Again Neo didn't get to finish her sentence as Roman shook his head no.

 **Do you want to?** Neo watched the blush creep up her brothers neck until his face was as red as Ruby's cloak.

 **Well that explains all of your flirting earlier.** Neo smirked.

"I wasn't flirting!"

 **Roman. You stole her pancake like a five year old with a crush. You were finishing each other's sentences!**

"It's not- I mean I like her- but-" Neo smiled a truly kind smile.

 **I'm happy for you, you dum-dum.**

* * *

Ruby made it to class just as the bell rang. Professor Port gave her a rather curious glance as she ran to her seat between Weiss and Blake huffing and puffing but not technically late.

"Very well. Now that class has begun we shall discuss tactics on defeating Sea Grimm, but first! A story from my youth about my own experiences with the beasts of the sea! I was a strapping young lad-"

Ruby sighed in relief when she realized Professor Port wasn't going to punish her. Finally able to breath she pulled out her bag and grabbed what was left of her pancakes, thankful that they hadn't been smushed into her books yet.

Weiss gave her a disapproving glare as she started munching on them quietly but didn't say anything before returning to her notes. Blake gave her a curious smile and Yang was too busy staring at her scroll to notice.

"Sleep in late?" Blake whispered leaning in so Ruby could hear but still looking ahead, in case Professor Port glanced their way.

Ruby shook her head, "Not really. I've been so busy with class, Marigold and all this extra training with Roman and Neo that I thought it was Saturday. We were in the middle of breakfast when Roman pointed out it was Friday. I barely said goodbye before running here as fast as I could. I-" Ruby's brain stalled as she replayed in her head everything she had done before running out the door.

Blake finally looked at Ruby when she suddenly stopped talking, "Um Ruby? Are you ok? Your face is all red."

Ruby stared unblinking into space as she replayed over and over again the exact second she kissed Roman Torchwick on the cheek.

"Um, Ruby?" Blake asked again slightly worried when Ruby didn't answer.

"I kissed him..." Ruby whispered so quietly even Blake didn't hear it.

"What?"

"I kissed him..." Blake's eyes went wide, obviously having heard her that time, "I can't believe I did that…"

"You kissed him?" Blake practically hissed in her ear trying not to let anyone else hear. Ruby nodded once before dropping her head to her desk with a loud thud.

Ruby sat there for several seconds wondering how she was going to fix the mess she had made when her scroll started buzzing. Ruby tilted her head, slightly confused when she saw it was Roman calling her. Ruby was just about to raise her hand and ask to be excused for a second when Ms. Goodwitch flung the door open.

"Ah, Ms. Goodwitch, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my classroom?" Professor Port asked not even phased by her entrance.

"I am sorry Professor, but I believe I have something for Miss Rose." flicking her riding crop behind her as she made her way down the stairs Goodwitch levitated a purple sphere of energy with Marigold inside.

"Marigold!" Ruby shouted, flying out her seat to grab the girl.

Professor Goodwitch put her hands on her hips as she dropped her sphere making Marigold land safely in Ruby's arms.

"I suggest you keep a better eye on her Miss Rose. Young Marigold here barged into my classroom shouting your name in an attempt to find you. I suspect she also interrupted Professor Peach's and Professor Oobleck's classes as well."

The room was silent for a brief second except for the incessant vibrating of Ruby's scroll.

"Thank you Professor, I'll be sure to apologize to the other Professors." Glynda smiled as she left the room and Ruby turned to face Professor Port who had remained silent.

"I'm sorry Professor Port, do you mind if I take Marigold home real quick? I'll be back as fast as possible I promise."

"Nonsense Miss Rose, the child may stay, I was just getting to the best part of the story! You wouldn't want to miss it!"

"A story? I want a story!" Marigold cheered, Ruby wanted to argue but Port insisted.

"Right you are young las! Now tell me what is your name?" Professor Port asked in a very kind tone.

"Marigold." Marigold mumbled almost shyly.

"Excellent, Miss Marigold. Now if you would kindly take a seat with Miss Rose. Miss Rose I suggest you answer your scroll. Miss Marigold, are you ready to hear the tale of how I vanquished the Great Sea Grimm?"

"Yay!" Marigold cheered as she took a seat next to Ruby, who quickly fired off a text simply saying, 'got her.'

* * *

Roman was sure his heart had only started beating again when Ruby finally texted him back that Marigold was safe.

He quickly texted Neo and she appeared seconds later standing right beside him. Neo frantically searched the room and quickly looked up at Roman, wondering where her niece was.

"She's with Ruby."

 **Do we need to go get her?** Neo signed. Roman frowned grabbing his scroll again to ask Ruby.

They didn't have to wait long before Ruby texted back that Marigold was fine and to meet her in the cafeteria at lunch.

"No, Ruby says to meet them at lunch...So now what?" Neo shrugged.

 **Wanna go bug team JNPR? I like them.** Neo said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure they are in class too Neo. And you just like that Nora girl because she's hyper and crazy like you."

 **Well there is that. But it was so great last week when we hung out at the bookstore with them! That Pyrrha girl figured out who we were almost instantly and she didn't even freak out! None of them did! It was really cool to just be accepted for once.**

"True, although that John? Jaune? The blonde one, he's kinda…"

 **Naive? Green? Way out of his depth?**

"All of the above? I'm no expert in fighting Grimm but he dropped his sword like four times, just trying to show it off!"

 **I know! But I think that Pyrrha is training him or something. She seems really attached and he's...well…**

"Oblivious?" Neo nodded her head silently laughing.

They both sighed sitting in silence for a few seconds before Roman got twitchy again.

"Is this what it's like to not have to plan a heist every day? 'Cause I have to admit, it's kinda boring." Roman said as he made his way to the couch taking a seat and staring into space.

 **Get a job?**

"Where the heck am I supposed to get a job?! I can't exactly turn in a resume that says 'past experience, theft'." Roman grumbled picking up the pillow from the couch and covering his face with it.

Neo waited several minutes before poking him in the side, with a dramatic sigh Roman removed the pillow.

 **I don't know about you but Ozpin already offered me a job. He wants me to work undercover with Ruby's Uncle Qrow to find more of Cinder's associate's that are working for Salem.**

"What!? Neo that's dangerous! We are trying to get away from all of that nonsense to stay safe!"

 **Roman, we did get away from it. The bad side of it at least. We'll never really be separated from it, especially if we stay with Ruby.** Neo gave Roman a happy smile, **And I know you and Marigold want to stay. I'll be fine. I'm starting with a couple of missions in Minstral anyway. Apparently something fishy is going on with the headmaster of Haven.**

Roman nodded his head but looked nervous, "I'm glad you get to do something you love Neo but I can't leave Marigold for days at a time to run missions. I barely got by with the schedule Cinder had me on and look where that nearly got me? If Ozpin-"

 **Go talk to him if you're so worried! He said he already had a plan for you, go see what it is!**

"I will, before we head out to meet Red I'll see him first."

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Torchwick, just the man I was hoping to find."

"Professor Ozpin!" Roman shouted just a little too loudly. He'd been hopelessly lost in this maze of a school trying to find Ruby's classroom. Even after living at Beacon for a little over a week now he still had trouble navigating the halls, there were no signs, no directory, nothing!

"A little lost?" Roman gave an embarrassed nod making Ozpin laugh, "It's quite alright, happens to everyone. Walk with me, I believe Miss Rose is in professor Oobleck's class currently. Tell me, have you thought at all about what it is you want to do, now that you are no longer a criminal?" Ozpin asked as he lead them to Oobleck's room.

"Um, kinda, not really. I know I want to be able to come home every night so I can be around for Marigold but other than that I haven't really put much thought into it yet. But I guess I'm willing to try whatever it is you want me to do sir." Roman said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Roman was afraid that he would see disappointment in the head master that had been so generous when he didn't automatically sign up to do something useful like Neo. He knew he could do something useful, but he'd already put work before his daughter and he wasn't going to do it again.

Finally looking up, Roman was shocked to find a kind and knowing smile shining back at him, something like mischief sparkled in Ozpin's eyes and Roman was a little nervous to find out why.

"I'm glad to hear it Mr. Torchwick. I already have something in mind that I think you will find fits your- needs. If-"

"Really? What is it?" Roman asked beyond excited, he hadn't been able to think of anything he could do all day.

Ozpin chuckled, "If I am going to tell you, we might as well inform Ms. Rose as well." Ozpin smiled as he opened the door to Oobleck's classroom, Roman finally realizing that they had been standing in front of the same door for several minutes now.

"Headmaster Ozpin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Oobleck asked as he zoomed across the room to stand in front of him. Ozpin smiled as he made his way down the stairs with Roman awkwardly following behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Oobleck but I decided now was as good a time as any to introduce our newest student, Mr. Roman Rosewick." Ozpin stepped aside, gesturing Roman's presense to the entire class.

"WHAT!?" Roman shouted as his head whipped around to stare at Ozpin, wondering if he'd actually heard him right.

Ozpin gave a light chuckle as he put a hand on Roman's shoulder giving it a gentle but incredibly firm squeeze. Roman snapped his mouth shut but couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his face as Ozpin kept talking.

"Mr. Rosewick here is a very- unique student. As many of you now know, last week three criminals infiltrated our school and were posing as students. They had plans to attack the city of Vale during the Vytal Festival. With the help of Miss Rose, Mr. Rosewick was able to come to me and inform me of these plans which we were then able to stop. His-"

"Daddy!" Marigold cheered from Ruby's lap at the front of the class as she finally caught sight of her father. Squirming her way out of Ruby's lap Marigold raced towards her father as Ozpin laughed lightly.

The blush on Roman's face disappeared and was replaced with a smile as he held his little girl in his arms, "Any particular reason you decided to run off again this morning?" Roman asked not really expecting an answer. Marigold looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to play with Ruby." Marigold mumbled into Roman's chest as she tried to bury herself in his shirt. Roman smiled, patting her head.

"Please tell me next time." Marigold only nodded her head. Ozpin suddenly cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention again.

"Um, yes. As I was saying, Mr. Rosewick's daughter, Miss Marigold, whom I am sure you have all met, will also be joining us here at Beacon. Simply as a safety precaution, I assure you. And since Ms. Rose was the one that managed to help them, she is also their protector until given further notice." Ozpin paused looking at all the shocked, confused and even bored faces of the students around him. He took special note that Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao-Long appeared completely floored while Ms. Belladonna was smirking at the blush on Ms. Rose's face.

Looking beside him, Ozpin almost laughed out loud at the blush that was all over Roman's face as well.

"Now I expect you all to make Mr. Rosewick feel welcome. Dr Oobleck, my apologies for taking up your class time." Ozpin said with a slight bow, making his way out of the classroom and back towards his office.

Oobleck simply nodded his respects and waited until Ozpin had closed the door behind him.

"Now then! Mr. Rosewick if you would please take a seat beside Ms. Rose that would be greatly appreciated. Miss Marigold have you stabilized your energy levels?"

Marigold blinked owlishly at the man, making the poor doctor sigh.

"Are you ready to run again Miss Marigold?" Marigold's face lit up as she threw herself out of her father's arms and jumped directly in front Oobleck.

"Yes sir Dr. Oo-beck sir!" Marigold cheered giving a sloppy salute that looked more like she slapped herself in the face.

"Uh.." Roman wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

"Get to your seat young man! Chop, chop!" Roman jumped and quickly made his way over to Ruby who was still staring at him like a goldfish out of water. Skooching into his seat as calmly as possible Roman leaned over just as Ruby did.

"What just happened?" they whispered to each other simultaneously. They both grinned at each other, not noticing Blake's snort as she stopped herself from laughing at the pair. Ruby leaned back towards his ear with a smile on her face.

"Marigold was getting antsy and asked Dr. Oobleck if she could run with him while he taught class. He told her she could as long as she didn't get in his way. I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much while giving a lecture." Ruby said as she pointed to Dr. Oobleck and his little shadow who was racing back and forth between the chalk boards as he lectured on about the Great War.

Roman smiled for a second as he watched Marigold keep up with the green haired professor who seemed to thrive off coffee.

"So what about you?" Ruby asked. Roman shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea. Neo has decided to take a job offer from Ozpin doing undercover work with your uncle. I went to talk to him about how I didn't want a job that took me away from Marigold and he said he had the perfect job for me. We walked in here and...well you saw what happened." Roman sighed still trying to imagine how he was going to fake being a student let alone a….

"And now you're a future huntsmen in training?" Ruby said almost giggling at the thought. Roman shrugged not sure how to answer as they both turned back to the lecture.

Suddenly Oobleck and Marigold both stopped in the middle of the lecture hall floor.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?" Oobleck asked as Cardin raised his hand.

"Professor Oobleck why does-"

"That's Doctor Oobleck!" the whole classroom froze as Marigold jumped out in front of Dr. Oobleck shouting and pointing a finger at Cardin.

Everyone stared at the little redhead in shock, even Oobleck looked stunned. Suddenly Oobleck burst out laughing.

"Right you are Miss Marigold." Oobleck said as he patted her on the head before turning back towards Cardin, "You should take notes Mr. Winchester. A two year old has learned in an hour what you have failed to in an entire semester." Several snorts and snickers were heard across the room as Cardin fumed in his seat. "Now where was I? Ah yes, now-"

Marigold waved towards Ruby and her Daddy waiting until they both gave her a thumbs up before continuing to race around in the good doctor's shadow.

* * *

"So why are we going to JNPR's room?" Roman asked as they walked down the halls, Roman holding one of Marigold's hands and Ruby the other as they swung her between them. Neo quietly following along behind them.

"Mhh, because we can. We all decided that it's been a rough week and that we all needed a break to just hang out and have fun. Jaune ordered pizza, Nora wants to watch a movie, I brought card games and you just became a student! Might as well act like one." Ruby said with a smile as she looked back at Neo who was still wearing a shit eating grin at her brother's new career choice.

Ruby had barely even raised her hand to knock on the door when Nora swung the door open with a crazy smile on her face.

"Welcome team Ramen (RRMN)!" Nora shouted. Ruby blinked at Nora like she was crazy while Roman and Neo frowned at each other wondering if they had missed a memo.

From inside the room they could hear Pyrrha and Jaune laughing as Ren sighed.

"Nora, Ramen isn't a color. Please come in." Ren said as he pulled Nora out of the way allowing everyone else to enter.

Pulling out her scroll Neo started typing, **Why are we team ramen?** Nora smiled at the message.

"Because! That's how we get team names, they throw together all of our initials and then make a word, like ruby and juniper. So the huntress, two ex criminals and a baby make ramen!" Ren sighed again as Neo looked at Nora wondering how many marbles the girl was missing.

"You can ignore her. She gets overly excited about everything." Ren smiled at his best friend.

Suddenly Jaune's scroll buzzed, "Awesome! Pizza's here, Ren you want to help me go grab it?" Ren was just about to agree when Marigold whined.

"Pizza? But she said we were having ramen!" Marigold pouted, pointing a finger at Nora, who could only shrug apologetically as everyone else laughed.

Roman was just about to tell Marigold that she would have to wait when Jaune interrupted.

"We can still do that. Weiss and Blake went into town. Weiss insisted on picking the deserts this time since apparently pizza isn't high class enough." Ruby and Pyrrha both laughed, "I'll ask her to get some ramen too. I only ordered 14 pizzas so we'll need more food anyway." Jaune walked out the door to go call Weiss before it was too late.

Neo eyes lit up with excitement while Roman almost looked nauseous.

"14 pizzas? How many people are we trying to cram into this room?!" Ruby blushed into the hood of her cloak making Pyrrha laugh again.

"Well, Nora, Ruby and Yang usually eat three pizzas each on their own. The rest of us can usually eat a whole one ourselves as well. So that doesn't actually leave enough for the three of you to eat at all." Pyrrha said with a smile as she finished tidying up the room and threw several pillows on the floor.

Roman looked over at Ruby in shock, "And I thought Neo ate a lot!" he chuckled to himself as he found a spot on the floor and pulled Marigold into his lap, Ruby taking the space on his right and Neo on the left. Nora flopped into her bed beside them while Ren finished up his homework.

Jaune finally poked his head back in the room, "Ren you wanna-"

"I'll do it!" Pyrrha shouted with just a little too much enthusiasm as she jumped up to follow Jaune outside with a wide smile on her face.

Nora and Ren shared conspiratory grins but didn't comment.

* * *

By the time Jaune and Pyrrha made it back to the room Ruby, Roman, Neo and Ren had started a game of blackjack while Marigold sat in Nora's lap watching Beauty and the Beast, both redheads were glued to the screen.

"We're back!" Jaune cheered trying not to drop his stack of pizzas. "Hey Ruby? Can you go wake Yang? Last time I tried -"

"You were nearly thrown out the window." Ruby laughed getting up from the floor, "Sure, I'll be right back." Ruby put her hand on the doorknob but quickly turned back around.

"Actually, before I do that…" Pyrrha tilted her head to the side.

"Something wrong Ruby?"

"Sorta… You see, I haven't exactly told Yang or Weiss about… well, anything…" Ruby looked at her feet ashamed, "And… I was kinda hoping you guys could help me tell them tonight since-"

"Since we took it so well?"

"Since we figured it out ourselves?" Pyrrha and Ren asked simultaneously.

"Since you can help me hold Yang back if she tries to kill anyone!" Ruby said just a little too loudly.

The room was silent for all of ten seconds before everyone burst out laughing.

"No problem Ruby." Jaune said between chuckles, "I'm sure Nora can hold her down." Ruby smiled, quickly walking across the hall to wake her sister.

* * *

"-I'm just saying, Ruby could have found a more diplomatic way to inform her _team_ that she was taking on this responsibility! I mean seriously, a classroom announcement? You-" Roman was sure that the Ice Princess could have ranted on forever, but her whining was starting to ruin his concentration on the card game they were all playing.

"Well to be fair, Red didn't know Ozpin was going to be making me a student. In case you didn't notice, I was just as shocked as everyone else in that classroom!" Roman laughed as he rubbed his forehead, still trying to wrap his head around being a future hunter.

"That's one thing I don't get," Yang said, "How did you know so much about who the White Fang was working for and those fake students? Did you know Roman Torchwick?" Yang asked as she reached for another card.

Everyone in the room was silent except for the sound of Nora and Marigold laughing at whatever was happening in their movie, they were the only ones still watching it.

Not knowing what to say Ruby looked at Roman who was staring at Yang, his eyebrows had disappeared into his bangs.

"You know Blondie," Yang jumped at the nickname, "You are really close, you might even say that Roman Torchwick and Roman Rosewick are almost the same person." Roman gave her a very pointed look willing her to understand.

Yang gasped, her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she looked between Ruby and Roman. Roman was smiling once he realized that she had answered her own question while Ruby just looked worried. The rest of the room, minus Weiss, didn't seem to really care. Yang glanced at their faces and realized they must have already known, even Blake!

"You-you guys knew about this?" Yang asked in a whisper as she pointed a finger at all of them.

Nora seemed to sense the tension in the room growing as she paused the video and carried Marigold over to where they were all sitting, choosing the spot between Neo and Ren.

"Technically we figured it out last week." Ren stated as he pointed to all the members of team JNPR, "We all hung out at the bookstore while we were waiting for the evacuation to end. Pyrrha recognized Roman first and then the rest of us just sort of fell into place. Nora and Neo became fast friends." Both ladies smiled at each other.

"Well crazy attracts crazy." Roman muttered earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Neo. "Ow! Neo!" Ruby and Marigold both started laughing at him.

Everyone watched as Yang's eyes flickered back and forth from lilac to red, taking a deep breath in Yang finally looked back towards Roman.

"Fine, but if anything happens to my sister, I will kill you!" Yang shouted pointing a finger in Roman's face. Ruby glanced over at Marigold, afraid that she would be upset by the threat but was glad to see that Ren had the foresight to cover Marigold's ears. Roman only nodded his head not super worried since he had no intention of hurting Ruby.

Ruby looked over at Weiss hopeful for a brief second until she saw Weiss's face. "Uh, Weiss? You okay?" Everyone looked at the heiress and could practically see the wheels in her brain smoking.

"You're - You're having sex with Roman Torchwick!?" Weiss shouted.

Ruby and Roman's faces both sported instant blushes but also looked incredibly unimpressed. Nora quickly slapped her own hands over Ren's that were thankfully still covering Marigold's ears. Neo fell over in a silent fit of laughter as Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake all face palmed in shame.

They were both still blushing but Roman managed to look at Ruby with a serious face, "Really Red? Why didn't you tell me? I would have at least put my cards down." Roman was fighting back his blush with a smirk certain that Ruby would only be more embarrassed.

To his surprise Ruby burst out laughing, falling over much like Neo, as she clutched her sides from laughing. Soon the whole room followed suit except for Weiss who just looked pissed off.

"How is everyone so calm about this!?" Weiss demanded once everyone had started to calm down.

Blake was the first to answer, "Well I figured out who Marigold was before Ruby did! She convinced me to give them a chance, just like you guys have given me." Blake smiled at her friends.

Yang looked a little guilty as she spoke, "I can't really say anything bad about them since I'm dating a criminal...I never thought Ruby would be into bad boys too, but I guess she had to learn something from me!" Yang laughed as Ruby blushed again.

"Yang!"

"Seriously?! And who exactly are you dating?" Weiss asked, completely forgetting about the situation at hand as she turned slightly to glare at Yang.

"Hei Xong is his name but he goes by Junior. I wouldn't say he's a criminal… more like an informant for both sides." Yang answered honestly not really afraid of the heiress, "Looks like you're the only one on our team who isn't into bad boys princess!"

"Hey!" Blake shouted trying to defend herself.

"Oh don't try to hide it Blake! I read your diary all the time! You might not be dating Adam anymore but you still have feelings for him!" Yang cheered. Blake blushed, her embarrassment quickly turning to anger.

"You read my diary!?"

Yang instantly realized her mistake, jumping up to run for it when Marigold's sweet little voice finally interrupted the fray.

"Daddy? Why do they look like that?" Everyone's brains stalled as they tried to figure out what the girl was talking about.

"Why does who look like what?" Roman finally asked looking at his daughter and realizing she had gone back to the frozen TV screen.

"Ooohhh! This is the best part!" Nora shouted as she re-joined Marigold by the TV as they both stared at the image of Belle and the Beast as they danced together.

"It means they are in love." Jaune said with a smile, remembering the countless times he was forced to watch this same movie over and over again with his sisters.

"What?" Marigold asked sounding surprised.

"The way they look at each other, it means they are falling in love."

Marigold's tongue poked out of her mouth as she seemed to be thinking about something very carefully. Everyone watched as a tiny little lightbulb went off in Marigold's mind and her face split into a wide smile.

"So that means you and Pea-ra are in love too!" Marigold said as she jumped in front of Jaune and pointed at him and Pyrrha. Pyrrha instantly hid her head in her hands as Jaune blushed and tried to stutter out a No. The rest of the group was giggling at their expense.

"Uh huh! You said that means they're in love!" Marigold pointed back at the screen, "Rem and Nora look at each other that way and Nora told me they were in love! Pea-ra looks at you that way too! So you are in love!" Marigold put her hands on her hips as if to prove her point.

"Sh-she does?" Jaune asked sounding surprised as she turned to look at Pyrrha who was still hiding her face.

"Mmh-hm! And that's how Daddy looks at-" Roman practically flew out of his spot on the ground, clamping a hand over Marigold's mouth.

"Oookay…. I think you've embarrassed enough people today!" Roman shouted as his face turned red. Neo gave him a knowing smile while Ruby just looked confused.

Jaune and Pyrrha were staring at each other, their faces slowly getting redder and redder.

Neo looked over at Nora who was wearing a wicked grin. Nora caught her stare, seamingly in silent communication both ladies smiled as Nora carefully made her way behind Jaune while Neo went behind Pyrrha.

"Now!" Nora suddenly shouted startling everyone in the room. They all watched as Neo shoved Pyrrha into Jaune, knocking them both flat on the ground leaving Pyrrha practically laying on top of Jaune. As a finishing touch Nora threw a blanket over the two of them.

"Alright teams! I think it's time we leave these two alone!" Nora cheered as she practically dragged Ren to the door, flinging it open and making her way out.

Weiss sighed as she quietly made her way to team RWBY's room across the hall, frustrated that once again she was the only one having issues with this new situation. Yang and Blake were laughing as they left the room and headed out to do who knows what.

Ruby held Marigold on her hip as she ejected the movie and promised Marigold several times that they could finish it in their apartment while Roman lectured Neo on teasing the 'poor kids' too much.

Jaune and Pyrrha both absolutely refused to move from underneath the blanket they had apparently become paralyzed under. Roman was sure if he came in the next morning they would still be in the same position.

* * *

Roman flopped onto the couch as Ruby put the movie in for Marigold to finish, the tiny toddler sat as close to the screen as Ruby would let her, zoning out the other occupants of the room entirely as she fell into her fantasy world.

Ruby quickly signed a goodnight to Neo who walked straight to her room and passed out from the days excitement.

Ruby poked Roman in the leg, making Roman crack an eye open,

"Scoot over." Ruby whined, just as tired as he was. Roman moved less than an inch but Ruby didn't even care as she threw herself onto the couch landing half in his lap and half on the couch beside him.

Roman grunted at the impact but didn't try to move her off or give her more space, instead choosing to take up even more space by laying down across the couch and dragging Ruby to lay in front of him instead, throwing his arm over her so she wouldn't fall off. Both of them quickly passing out before they could think about the positions they were in.

* * *

"-and then he died! It was scary... but then he came back to life with magic!... But he looked funny."

Roman could feel the vibrations of Ruby's laughter against his chest as Marigold explained how her movie ended the night before.

Remembering just how exactly they fell asleep last night Roman felt his face start to heat up.

 _I can't believe I did that…_ So lost in his own thoughts Roman didn't even notice the girls conversation change until Ruby started to move. Roman's eyes shot open when he realized she was turning to face him as she held Marigold in between them.

Almost in perfect sync Marigold and Ruby both mumbled a good morning as they snuggled closer into his chest.

"Um, morning?" Roman blushed, Ruby seemed to realize his hesitation, blinking her eyes open to look at his face.

Roman wasn't sure what she was looking for but whatever it was she must have found it as she just smiled at him.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to trap you on the couch…" Roman said figuring he needed to say something about how they fell asleep last night. Ruby laughing was not the reaction he expected.

"Don't worry, you didn't. You'll notice that Marigold and I made it in to our pajamas." Roman blinked at her before looking down to see that she was right.

"When the movie ended Marigold decided to crash with us, and when I say crash, I do mean crash. She tripped on the edge of my cloak and pretty much fell on top of me." Ruby snuzzled the top of Marigold's head making the girl giggle, "Being the middle part of this Torchwick," Ruby paused laughing to herself, "Sorry, _Rosewick_ , sandwich I decided that it was about 100 degrees too hot for me to fall asleep again, so I changed us into our pjs. I tried to get Marigold to sleep in her own bed but she insisted that if I was going to sleep on the couch so was she." Ruby smiled at the barely contained look of surprise on Roman's face when he realized that she chose to stay.

Several emotions flitted across his face as he tried to figure out what was going on between them and why he hadn't noticed how much closer they suddenly were.

"Is- is this the new normal for us?" Roman asked, Ruby shrugged.

"I have no idea what normal means when it comes to us."

"You kissed me yesterday…" Ruby hid her face in Roman's chest

"Just on the cheek!"

"True, but why?" Roman pressed.

Ruby bit her lip, looking anywhere but his face, "...'cause I've wanted to...For a while now...I didn't mean to do it like that! I was in such a rush and it just happened! I didn't even realize-

"Ruby." Ruby's head snapped up to look him in the eyes.

"Me too." Roman smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

Ruby's eyes went wide, unable to stop the whimper that escaped her lips as he kissed her lightly on the nose.

Roman smirked playfully at the sound as he leaned in a second time kissing her gently on the lips. Ruby hummed in delight at the feel of his lips against hers, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

Until Marigold started laughing.

They both jumped, blushing at having completely forgotten that Marigold was still happily laying between them.

"What has you laughing?" Roman asked.

Marigold only smiled snuggling deeper into his chest, "Nothing, just, happy."

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **Thank you my friends for sticking with me this long! I tried my best to keep this fic as sweet and wholesome as possible. I'm sorry it took so long to complete but now I can finally focus on all my WIP's... I have 17 right now... Half Rosewick and half Hummingbird...So keep an eye out if you are interested!**

 **Also you may have noticed that this is the end but there are 2 chapters left! Well the next 2 chapters are bonuses courtesy of a few fans who realized that I mentioned deleting some of my work for this fic and they asked if I could post it anyway! So if you are curious keep reading, if not, it was great having you! The next 2 chapters are alternates of Ruby and Roman's (and Neo's) first interactions from way back in chapter 1 when Ruby was trying to get Marigold home. They are un-edited so please ignore any mistakes and they don't actually have endings. So just assume they end the same way the entire fic did. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7- Bonus 1

**So a couple people had questions about what exactly it was that I deleted when I was struggling to write the extra chapters for this story and if they could see some of it. Well sadly I didn't keep everything but! Because people were interested, I give you a bonus alternate scene! When I originally started the first part of the story I had a couple different ideas on how it would originally start out. My first idea was obviously the begining of this story where Ruby walked into the warehouse, fought off some goons and then ran off. THIS scene below starts off with Ruby wandering through town in the dark with Marigold and then diverts. Hope you enjoy it!**

Bonus Alternate scene 1

" _Ruby? Why are there bad people at Daddy's work?" Ruby could tell Marigold was scared, whether for her father or herself she wasn't sure._

" _I don't know baby, but I do know that the people your Daddy works with will hurt you if they see you. Are you going to be okay? Or do you want me to take you back to Blake and I can bring your Daddy back tomorrow?"_

"C-c-can you take me to the nice man with silver hair?" Marigold whimpered into the back of her neck.

"Professor Ozpin? Ya, I can take you there." Ruby sighed, turning back towards Beacon and zipping off as fast as she could knowing she didn't have a lot of time to waste.

Ruby arrived at the base of his tower, quickly sending him a message before jumping in the elevator hoping she wasn't catching him at a bad time.

Just as the elevator finally opened up into the dimly lit office Ruby heard the sound of shuffling feet as professor Ozpin made his way to her in… Grimm slippers?

Trying to suppress a grin Ruby uncliped the carrier on her back and brought Marigold to her feet.

"I am so sorry professor, we were out searching and I warned her about the dangers and she got scared. I was going to bring her to Blake but she wanted you."

"It's quite alright Miss Rose. Marigold will be fine here with me. I recommend you take a few pictures of her before you go to use as evidence in case her father chooses not to believe you."

Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll, "Marigold, can you smile at the camera for Daddy and Aunty Neo?" Marigold quickly obliged giving the camera a little wave as well before making her way to Professor Ozpin's legs hugging tight to his slippers.

Getting several more pictures Ruby tucked her scroll away before holstering Crescent Rose at her back where she belonged.

"Thank you sir, hopefully I will be back soon." Ruby didn't wait for him to respond as she practically flew back into the elevator.

Carrying Marigold to the window they both watched as Ruby's signature rose petals suddenly appeared in a red line exiting the campus, "Be safe Miss Rose."

* * *

Finally making it to the docks Ruby ducked and hid behind several empty crates that she assumed were once filled with dust. When she saw several White Fang members enter one of the warehouses, she assumed she had the right place. Now she had to figure out how to get inside.

"Alright Ruby, you can do this, you can do this. You just walk right in there, demand to speak to Torchwick or Neo and everything will be fine… or I'm setting myself up to get shot… Oum this is bad… ok just breath, maybe if I go in from the roof? Or maybe I should just wait out here until they walk out-"

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity Red."

Ruby nearly shot out of her skin at the feeling of the man behind her whispering in her ear. Whipping around she turned to face him, the barrel of his cane pressed against her forehead.

Ignoring the fact that there was a gun pressed against her head and that no one was around to help her, Ruby looked at the man before her and suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

His hair and clothes were in shambles, his face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red from crying. He looked distraught and Ruby couldn't help but give him a sad smile.

"Rough night?" Ruby asked, Roman straightened and glared at her, an angry look on his face.

"None of your damn business Red! Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?" Ruby tried not to flinch at his tone.

"Well... I met this adorable little girl today. She asked me to help her find her Daddy." Ruby blushed, "I'm embarrassed to admit that it took me a couple hours to figure out just who her Daddy was. She doesn't know his name and I was debating taking her to the police when she told me how great Aunty Neo was." Ruby paused as she watched Roman's eyes go wide in shock, the grip on his cane loosened and it was now pointing towards her chest.

"Th-there's no way- how-"

Ruby cautiously reached for her scroll smiling as she pulled up the picture of Marigold holding Professor Ozpin's slippers.

"I know, for half a second I couldn't believe what she was telling me, but damn if she isn't her Daddy's little clone." Ruby tilted the screen so Roman could see the picture as well,

"She's got his bright red hair and the prettiest green eyes, even if Daddy's are brimmed with tears right now." Roman stumbled back, cane falling to his side, almost unable to believe what he had just seen. Ruby continued to give him a sympathetic smile as she put her scroll away, for a few minutes the two could only stare at each other.

Suddenly they heard voices approaching and Ruby knew her time was up,

"Meet me at Vale City Park as soon as you can!" Ruby whisper yelled before quickly taking off before anyone else would even know she was there.

* * *

"And what exactly did Professor Ozpin give you?" Ruby asked the newly overly hyper Marigold as they made their way to the park.

"Hot cocoa, it was sweet and really yummy."

"I can tell." Ruby said somewhat sarcastically as she barely managed to keep ahold of Marigold's hand as the girl bounced back and forth in front of her on the sidewalk.

Marigold had been practically climbing the walls of Professor Ozpin's office when she had arrived to pick her up, Ozpin had been beyond relieved both for Ruby's safety and her arrival.

It had been almost one in the morning when she got back to Beacon and Ozpin told her that Yang had been looking for her but he had covered, saying that she was on a mission for him and wouldn't be back until morning. Yang hadn't been happy but had left Ozpin without further complaint.

"Ruby why are we at the park at night?" Marigold was now skipping along side her as they walked towards the children's play area. Ruby was relieved to see that the children's area of the park was more lit up then the rest of the dimly lit park.

"Well, this is where I told your Daddy to meet us so you can go home. Also now that you're all hyped up it's a good place for you to play and work off all that energy." Ruby said the last bit mostly to herself as she watched the girl run up the nearest slide and shoot herself back down.

Ruby practically fell onto the nearest bench, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she rolled her head back.

Not even two minutes later Ruby heard footsteps approaching from behind her, glancing towards Marigold, she was happy to see that the girl was engrossed in her own little world.

The footsteps suddenly stopped and Ruby turned to face the man she already knew was behind her,

"Hi." Ruby smiled as she patted the seat next to her signaling the man to stop hiding amongst the trees.

Roman cautiously approached, he stared at the spot next to her as if it were some sort of trap and Ruby couldn't help but laugh at him.

"If I was going to trick you I would have done so already, just sit and explain to me how your almost two year old managed to walk all the way to Beacon."

"You found her at Beacon?" Roman whispered in surprise as he sat beside her, both of them looking out to where Marigold was still playing completely oblivious to her father's arrival.

"Actually she found me. I was half asleep sitting on a bench by the fountains when she walked up and pulled on my skirt. She smiled at me and ironically said that I looked like someone Daddy would trust." Ruby smirked at the criminal, "When did you realize she was gone?"

Roman sighed his head falling into his hands, propped on his knees, he sat there for a second just breathing before finally looking at Ruby.

"Around 7 or 8 I think. Neo went home to check on her and she wasn't there. I was in the middle of a meeting at the warehouse with my boss when Neo called me. I told my boss to shove it and ran off to help Neo search for her. We tore the apartment apart looking for her or some sort of ransom, anything really. Neo checked every park or play area in town. I lost track of how many streets I searched downtown. I- uh ran into you when I was on my way back to tell my boss that I needed a few days off…to keep looking."

"I'm not sure if I feel more guilty or relieved that it took me so long to get to the docks."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Roman asked almost sounding suspicious.

"Well I brought Marigold with me at first to search the city. I was holding out on a little ray of hope that Marigold would recognize something and maybe get us to at least the right block of where you live. I was hoping I could just catch you or Neo on the street and be like 'here you go! Please don't shoot me!' but the only useful information Marigold could give me was that she could see trees from her bedroom window." Roman chuckled at Ruby's annoyed tone, Ruby ignored him.

"Knowing the last time I saw you was at the docks I figured that was the next best place to check. I told Marigold it was gonna be dangerous and that she would have to hide in my cloak and she got scared. I ran back to Beacon, gave her to Professor Ozpin and then ran to the docks."

"That still doesn't explain why you would feel guilty."

"I was getting there!" Ruby joked in mock offense for being interrupted, making Roman scoff, "If Marigold hadn't gotten scared I would have walked right into your meeting, with her in my cloak."

Roman's eyes went wide and Ruby imagined he was picturing just how horrible that could have been.

"I'm relieved that I missed that but even with a gun pointed at my head I could tell you'd had at least ten years of your life scared out of you when you realized Marigold was missing, I-"

"You felt guilty because _I_ was distraught? You're a huntress, I'm a criminal, shouldn't you enjoy seeing me suffer?" Roman wasn't exactly sure who he was asking here, her or himself.

Ruby frowned, looking at him with a sad look, "I don't think I could ever enjoy seeing anyone suffer, enemy or not. Yes I'm a huntress, but I train to be a huntress so I can help people when they can't help themselves, even criminals. Besides, what was I supposed to do, leave a two year old on the street, punishing her for her father's mistakes that she isn't even aware of? The world isn't that black and white."

Roman stared at Ruby in silence for several minutes as Ruby watched Marigold play.

"I don't know how to repay you, I-"

"Don't get caught."

"What?"

"To repay me, don't get caught. I want to tell you to quit this job of yours, maybe even join me, but I'm not sure if you'd really be willing to do that, so don't get caught. I don't like the idea of making Marigold an orphan." Roman's expression of shock quickly turned to one of cockiness.

"What makes you think I'll get caught?" Ruby smiled.

"You're good, but you're not that good." Roman looked away from her, staring out into the distance.

"What happens if I quit, maybe even join you?" Roman asked in small voice, seeming to fear the answer, as he looked back at Ruby.

Ruby practically beamed, "We'd have to work it out with Ozpin but I'd make sure you wouldn't have to watch Marigold grow up from behind bars." Roman stared at her in shock.

"Red, those aren't things you can promise."

"True," Ruby said with a frown that seemed to shatter Roman's world in an instant, "But, if you come with me, I can promise that if things don't go the way you want, I'll help you escape. We could be right back to where we started and pretned this whole thing never happened." Roman sat their in stunned silence as Ruby got up to play with Marigold.

He gazed at his little girl as she laughed hysterically when Ruby gently threw her in the air, both were all smiles without a care in the world. Roman knew what he should do, his heart couldn't handle another incident like this, wondering if his precious baby was alive or if she'd been kidnapped or killed.

Ruby suddenly whispered something in Marigold's ear making her head whip towards Roman. He smiled as his daughter's eyes widened and she practically clawed her way out of Ruby's arms and bolted towards him. He knelt down to the ground just in time to pick her up and crush her into a hug, silently promising her that he would never let her out of his sight again.

 **That's it for this bonus scene. You can just assume that from here Roman went WITH Ruby to Ozpins office and made the same deal that ran the rest of the story and lead to the same conclusion.**


	8. Chapter 8- Bonus 2

Bonus scene 2

 _They were surrounded by White Fang, so far Ruby had counted fifteen of them and knew there had to be more around them. She still couldn't see Torchwick but she had a feeling he was nearby._

" _I'm not here to fight! I'm just looking for someone." Ruby shouted as the White Fang members circled her, so far none of them had drawn their weapons. Suddenly a figure above them walked out of the shadows._

" _And who would that be Little Red?" And it just got better…._

" _Daddy?" Marigold whispered only loud enough for Ruby to hear._

" _Shhh, remember what we talked about?" Marigold went still but remained silent and out of sight._

 _Unfortunately, for Ruby, Neo was standing by his side and noticed the action, quickly signing something._

 _Roman was quiet but nodded to Neo._

" _Neo here believes you have something under your hood there Little Red, care to share with the class?" Roman smirked watching Ruby's eyes widen._

"Um… not really… I came to talk to you, or Neo… you know what? Actually I'd just like to talk to Neo."

Roman and Neo gave each other confused looks before looking back towards Ruby who was just standing there surrounded by White Fang grunts. Slightly curious but not willing to let it show Roman leaned on his cane and pulled out a cigar. The room was dead silent as he brought it to his lips.

"Why is Daddy smoking? Smoking is bad." Marigold whispered in Ruby's ear.

Unfortunately she wasn't quiet enough as all eyes once again turned to Ruby.

"What was that Little Red?" Roman asked curious as to what she had just mumbled. Ruby's face heated up in embarrassment.

"Um… smoking is bad for you…" Ruby made it sound more like a question and Roman quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Glad you care so much about my health Red," he said sarcastically as he held the cigar in one hand and his cane in the other, "So why exactly do you want to talk to Neo? She is mute, so you know there wouldn't be a whole lot of, well talking." Roman smirked and Ruby couldn't help rolling her eyes feeling mildly offended on Neo's behalf.

"Um… let's just say its personal?" Ruby said and tried not to wince when she realized that she wasn't sounding very confident.

Roman looked over at Neo, wondering if she knew something he didn't.

"Something you need to tell me Neo?"

Neo shrugged not really sure herself anymore.

"Now I'm not sure if I'm curious or terrified to know what 'personal' matters you might have with Neo here, Little Red. Are you aware that Neo is an assassin? Her specialty is torture…"

Ruby tried not to visibly cringe but was mentally screaming at herself to just run while she still could.

"Sounds great. So can I talk to Neo alone for a minute or not?" trying to seem more confident Ruby took a leaf from Roman's book and struck a more confident pose, trying to appear bored with his questions.

Roman blinked wondering if he had just heard the girl correctly. Neo suddenly had a sadistic grin across her face, telling Roman she would enjoy breaking this girl.

Roman sighed at that look knowing he'd have a big mess to clean up once she was done.

"Ugh, you've peaked Neo's curiosity Red. Let me go find somewhere where you two ladies can...chat." Ruby nodded her head.

Twenty minutes later and Ruby was still standing in the middle of the warehouse surrounded by White Fang members. There were only five of them left now since the others had quickly grown bored and wandered off to do something more productive. It only took about five minutes for Marigold to grow bored as well as she started swinging her legs making Ruby's cloak sway in a non existent breeze.

Neo alternated between eyeing Ruby hungrily and cleaning the blade in her parasol.

Finally Ruby could hear the sound of Roman's cane clicking it's way back to them.

"Sorry Neo, the only room open right now is off limits. Sorry there Red guess you're just gonna have to tell the whole class your little secret." Roman smiled as he stood a few feet in front of her.

Ruby had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming out in frustration.

"You really don't want me to do that." Ruby practically growled as her mind was racing trying to think of a way out of this ridiculous situation. Thankfully the last remaining White Fang members had all gathered to one side of the warehouse, giving Roman a wide berth as he approached the huntress.

"Why is that Red?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell!" Ruby practically shouted, her voice echoing slightly throughout the warehouse. Roman was starting to grow agitated.

"Then who's is it!?"

"Yours." Ruby stated flatly, just barely above a whisper. Roman blinked. They were practically toe to toe at this point. Roman was glaring at her like she was the world's greatest puzzle and Ruby could only give him a weak almost pitying smile.

"She's not my secret to tell, she's yours."

Reaching up to her hood Ruby pulled part of it to the side, careful to make sure it didn't fall off, but letting Roman see exactly what she was hiding.

The entire room heard Roman gasp in shock as he stared at his daughter who was happily twirling Ruby's hair. Marigold caught her father's stare.

"Dad-"

"Shh! Sweety what did we talk about?" Ruby whispered again. Marigold giggled and put a finger to her lips.

Roman was frozen in place as he went from looking at Marigold to Ruby and back again.

"So can I talk to Neo for a second?" Roman nodded his head.

"N-Neo! Get down here!" Roman shouted, still looking at Ruby. Neo opened her parasol and jumped down from loft just as another voice shouted into the warehouse.

"Roman! What's the hold up!?" Suddenly a woman in a short red dress walked out to where Neo had been just seconds before. "Oh, I see we have a guest." Ruby could tell by her tone that she wasn't exactly a welcome guest.

Roman glanced at Ruby, silently begging her to stay quiet, "Sorry, Little Red here tried to break in. Neo was just about to take her and show Red just how she likes to have a good time, isn't that right Neo?" Roman asked practically shoving Neo into Ruby's chest, down a corridor and away from the terrifying woman.

Neo would have argued if she hadn't suddenly caught sight of two bright green eyes staring at her from inside Ruby's hood.

"Roman we need to finish these plans! Mercury! Take Neo and our guest to one of the interrogation rooms. Make sure Neo doesn't go overboard like last time, we don't have time to spend all week cleaning blood out of the light sockets again."

Ruby shuddered as Neo stopped and grabbed her arm, redirecting her to another room. Neither woman looked back when they heard the sound of Mercury jumping down from the loft and following them at a rapid pace.

Roman gave a mournful look to Neo as he headed back to the meeting hoping that Neo could handle the situation without anyone getting hurt.

"Neo, you better make this quick. I don't want to spend all night watching you torture the brat, I have other things to do you know."

Mercury grumbled as he followed behind them, Neo's only response was to flip him off as she kept walking.

Finally coming to a grey door with a large window to the side of it, Ruby realized it was a two-way mirror. Neo quickly opened the door and shoved Ruby inside before slamming it shut and turning towards Mercury. Pulling out her scroll she typed a message,

 **Get me a pen and paper**

"What's wrong with your scroll?"

 **It's going to die**

"Fine!" Mercury groaned as he threw his hands in the air and stomped off to go find the required items.

Not wasting anytime Neo ran into the room.

 **How did you kidnap Marigold!?** She typed on her scroll.

"I didn't kidnap her Neo! I found her at Beacon! The better question is how did she get there!" Neo looked momentarily shocked before returning to her scroll.

 **I need to grab some supplies to get you out of here. Don't move!**

Before Ruby could even respond Neo disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear moments later.

"Neo! If you can just poof in and out of her just take Marigold home!"

 **I can't! They know you are here. I can't just say you escaped!** Neo poofed out of sight again.

"Then what are you doing?" Ruby asked when she re-appeared with a crate.

 **I am creating a distraction! I'm building a bomb to blow the wall out! When Mercury comes back we will pretend to be talking. You use your scythe to fire at the bomb, the wall will blow out and you can escape. We'll come find you later to get Marigold.**

"Neo that's insane! We could all be seriously injured! A bomb could bring down the entire building. Where does this wall even lead to? We could just end up in another part of the warehouse." Ruby had started to pace the room trying to think of a better plan as Neo kept rapidly popping in and out of the room with more items.

"Neo, just take Marigold home! Leave me here and I'll work out a way to escape later!" Neo froze looking at Ruby as if she was insane.

There was a tap on the door and Neo jumped up to answer it, practically yanking the pen and paper from Mercury's hands before slamming the door in his face again. She could hear him grumbling but didn't care since she knew he'd be watching from the window.

Neo began frantically writing something on the note pad that had been brought in but she didn't show any of it to Ruby before she set it down and disappeared again.

Ruby suddenly heard struggling on the other side of the door, there was a loud popping sound and before Ruby could even blink suddenly Neo and Roman were standing in front of her.

"Neo what the hell-" Roman started to shout before he saw Ruby still in the interrogation room, "Why are they still here? Why didn't you just pop them home!?" Ruby scoffed.

"That's what I said!"

Neo gave an overly dramatic roll of her eyes before yanking Roman's cane out of his hands and pointing it towards the wall.

"Neo what are you-"

"Duck!" Ruby shouted as she shoved Roman and Neo to the ground. All four of them heard the deafening crack as the dust Neo used ignited and blew the entire wall out, the force of the explosion sucked them out into the open night air.

Ruby could barely hear past the ringing in her ears as she rolled, forcing herself to land on her stomach to avoid harming Marigold any further. Ruby could hear Roman groaning beside her and was about to thank Oum that they had even lived when she felt Marigold poking the back of her neck.

"Ruby, Aunty Neo can't swim. Ruby, Aunty Neo can't swim. Ruby-" Between her ringing ears, her splitting headache and Marigold repeating the same phrase over and over again Ruby was about ten seconds from screaming at the idiocy of this crazy family.

"Marigold. What are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she forced herself to sit up, realizing her hood had blown off and Marigold was pointing at the river that the warehouse was butted up against.

"Aunty Neo can't swim." Ruby tried to focus on where Marigold was pointing and could just barely make out the pink and brown blob that was desperately trying to stay above water.

"Uh...Torchwick? Can you swim?" Ruby asked already dropping Crescent Rose, ripping off her cloak and unclipping the baby carrier.

Standing on wobbly legs Ruby glanced at Roman and realized that even if he could swim he obviously wasn't in any condition to at the moment, not that she felt any better.

"Hold Marigold!"

Ruby shoved Marigold into his arms as she kicked off her boots and practically ripped off her singed corset before diving into the river.

Ruby swore her arms and legs were made of lead as she forced herself to keep swimming in the dark murky water, diving deeper and deeper trying to reach Neo as she helplessly sank to the bottom of the river.

Ruby just barely managed to grasp Neo's outstretched hand before using her semblance to blast them to the surface. Both of them gasping for air as they breached the surface.

Ruby quickly realized that Neo didn't even know the basics of swimming as she continued to thrash around in the water only making Ruby's task harder as she dragged them both to the river's edge completely exhausted.

Both women collapsed onto the solid concrete ground panting for air and soaking wet. Ruby felt almost paralyzed by how numb and weak her limbs felt at that moment but forced herself to sit up. Roman was sitting up now as well, with Marigold in his lap, Roman was staring at Ruby and Neo on the ground but was unable focus from the ringing in his head.

Suddenly amongst the rubble they heard an angry scream.

Using the last shards of her aura Ruby grabbed Roman and Neo's hands and bolted down the street.


End file.
